I Now Pronounce You and Egg and Wife (Mature Version)
by SSBBwizard96
Summary: Join the classic Sonic characters as they go through all sorts of wedding drama, comedy, and romance. And guess who's hosting the weddings! The one and only Dr. Eggman! Many parings including: Sonic X Amy, Tails X Knuckles, Rouge X Shadow, and Cream X Knuckles! CHP 14 COMING THIS MONTH!
1. Chapter 1

Note: The first ten chapters of this story are very short, however all of the wedding chapters will be much longer. Before you comment on my grammar, I know I am not perfect at writing as no one else is so please just read through it. Trust me, I have better grammar than some other writers.

*** ALSO KNOW THAT THERE IS A RATED M VERSION AND A T RATED VERSION OF THE STORY. THIS IS THE M RATED VERSION. THE VERSIONS ARE VERY DIFFERENT AND CATER TO DIFFERENT READERS! ONCE AGAIN THIS IS THE M RATED VERSION.***

I also enjoy listening to music as I read, especially instrumentals and videogame music, so I will list a recommend song to listen to while reading certain chapters. I really think a song can enhance a story. (It will be a Sonic themed song. Most likely from a past videogame of his.)

I don't know when I will end it, but I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Amy's theme

Amy is in her pink galore, plush doled out room in the central city. She is typing her lover of 7 years, Sonic an email.

Amy: "Dearest Sonic, we have endured a 7 year relationship and I feel that we should be committed once and for all."

Cream: "Whatcha doing?" The curious rabbit said.

Cream and Amy have been roommates for 3 years now since Amy is too involved with chasing Sonic that she doesn't have a job. Cream works at the chao daycare and supports Amy and herself.

Amy: "Excuse me, damn; can I get a little privacy?"

Cream: "I pay the bills in this bitch! Now tell me what the hell you're writing!" she demanded.

Amy rose up from her desk and slammed her laptop shut and preceded out of the house.

Cream: "Where the hell do you think you're going with the computer I BOUGHT for you?"

Amy ignored the orange rabbit and unlocked their barbie colored door.

Cream: "I said..." Cream was cut off by Amy turning around looking at her in rage.

Amy: "If you won't allow me to be an adult, then I am unable to live with you any longer."

Cream: "Well where the hell are you going to live? Mrs. I'm-So-Grown-Now."

Amy: "Don't fucking worry about it, get your own life!"

Cream: "Come back and get your shit by tomorrow, or else I'm throwing it out!"

Amy: "It'll be my pleasure!"

Cream: "Adios, botch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Station Square

Amy went to a local chilly dog restaurant that happened to have free wifi. She was hoping Sonic would have replied back to her email by now.

Amy: "What's taking him so long?"

Amy begun to feel very foolish about how she had treated the roommate that had housed her for 3 years. Like it would make him respond any faster, she began to write a second email to her absent lover.

Amy: "Please Sonic I need you now more than ever. I've talked junk to that trick Cream and she kicked me out. I was hoping we could get married and I could live with you from now on. I want us to have a real relationship. I want us to have kids someday. I want and need you! So please marry me!"

Amy reviewed the message for any errors then sent the message when she was interrupted by someone.

Tails: "Welcome to Chilly King would you like to... Amy? What the hell are you doing here?"

Amy: "Mind your own business little fuck! Now take my order!" She yelled.

Tails sized the girl up and saw that she was definitely in a bad mood. He was tempted to curse back at the distressed dismal but he remembered that he could not afford to lose yet another job.

Tails: "I'm sorry to have angered you, have you got your order ready?"

Amy: "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I bitched at you like that Tails. It's just; I'm going through so much and... Hey have you seen Sonic recently?"

Tails: (chuckling) "Yeah he's at the Chaos Strip Club! Getting a lap dance and probably feeling on some hot titties right now!"

Amy: "Ok motherfucker enough bullshit! Now where is my man!?"

Tails: "Chill, it was just a joke, actually he's here. He wants to tell you something."

Amy: "Oooh! Where?"

Tails: "Listen, is seems like every fucking person in this stupid town wants to get married but me. And Eggman just opened up a wedding chapel just south of here."

Amy: "Where the hell is my man?!"

Tails: "He's not here I just said that so you would listen to what I had to say... He's probably at the chapel thingy right-"

Tails was cut off when Amy ran at full speed out of the restaurant.

Tails: "And that's what I get trying to get sympathy from any bitches in this town! I guess no one will understand the fact that I'm gay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Final Egg: Part 1

Amy sprinted as fast as she could to the egg chapel where many couples appeared to be waiting to get in.

Rouge: "This place looks creepy as fuck! I mean look at the dark purple metal gates!" she said while looking around.

Shadow: "Hey don't use that kind of language, it is a wedding chapel after all." He scorned her.

Rouge was in disbelief that someone with no morals like Shadow would say something so proper.

Rouge: "Are you on crack!? Since when the hell did you start talking like that?"

Shadow: "Please my dear, don't use harsh language at the location where we will eventually commit our love for each other."

Rouge looked at her boyfriend like he was nuts. She decided to address his abnormal behavior later on.

Amy came running up to the line of couples with her laptop slipping in one hand.

Amy: (panting) "Has... Has anyone, seen m-y Sonic?"

Amy screamed fairly loud that Sonic who was farther up in the line heard. He cut his conversation with his future wife; Cream, short.

Cream: "Oh shit! She's here!" She panicked.

Sonic: "Ok you know what, you are getting 'married' to Knuckles and then once everyone leaves we can get married for real!"

Cream: "Knuckles doesn't even..."

Sonic: "Look, we are not about to crush that bitch's heart right now! Now do as I say!"

Cream reluctantly did as her husband to be said and started talking to the red echidna behind them in line. Sonic ran to the back of the line to meet his "lover".

Sonic: "Well if it isn't little Ms. Desperate?"

Amy: "Oh Sonic!" She gave him a huge hug. "I wanna know why they hell haven't you returned my emails yet?!"

Sonic: Thinking of a quick lie. "My, my iPhone died, sorry honey."

Amy: "Uh-huh and I'm Michelle Obama! Now let me see that 'dead' iPhone!" Amy said, seeing through his lies.

Sonic: "But they had a charger at the begging of the line, I charged it while looking for you." Said the hedgehog, shaking as handed Amy his fully charged iPhone.

Amy: "You were looking for me! I love you future hubby!" The pink hedgehog said as she handed her fiancé his iPhone back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It appeared that all she heard was "looking for you".

Sonic: (Looking relieved) "I love you too! You're so sexy!" He lied through his teeth.

Amy: "Oh I could just-" she was cut off by the p.a. system.

Eggman: "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Ahem! Welcome to the eggchapel land where all your wedding fantasies and mine come true!"

Rouge: "Your wedding fantasies?!" The bat yelled at the scientist.

Eggman ignored the bat's comment and opened the gate to his "chapel land".

Amy: "Sonic we have to get to the front of the line so we can get married first!"

Sonic: "I don't think that's a good id-" He was cut off by Amy dragging him. In his head he says "Oh fucking wonderful!"


	4. Chapter 4

It seems that as if Eggman could control it, it started raining as soon as the couples walked into his eerie playground. He has 4 wedding chapels set up and a hotel for his guests.

Eggman: "Sorry but there appears to be a shower of storms this evening so no weddings will take place until tomorrow. Please, if you would, proceed to my EggHotel to your left."

Tails: "Wait for meee!" Tails yelled running from his job as the gates were closing in on him. He was just in time to make it into the hotel with the others.

Amy: "Well that sucks!" She yelled angry as ever. Then she made eye contact with Cream.

Amy: "The fuck are you looking at? Bitch!" Amy yelled at her former roommate.

Cream: "Nothing you skank!" Cream winked at Sonic who looked like he was very uncomfortable with Amy dragging him everywhere.

Rouge: "Hey cut that shit out! I just want everyone to get married and move on with our lives!" She and Shadow moved to the front of the line the hotel lobby where everyone was waiting to check into their rooms.

Amy: "Just don't even look my fucking way!" She yelled at the rabbit.

Cream: "Get a damn life!" She yelled back, giving Amy the finger.

Eggman flew down from the ceilling in his hovercraft machine (the one used in Sonic Adventure) and into the hotel reservation desk carrying 4 different egg keys.

Eggman: "Rouge and Shadow, I'm giving you room number 4."

Rouge: "Finally! I need a night away from these bitches!" She said snatching her room key and searching for room 4.

Shadow: "God bless you doctor. We really appreciatie your kindness and take pleasure in using your facilities!" Shadow said smirking then following Rouge.

Eggman: "The hell is up with him?" Eggman said surprised at Shadow's words. "Anyways, Knuckles and Cream, I give you room number 7."

Cream: "Thank you sir!" The rabbit said skipping to claim her key. "Come on Knuckles, let's get away from bitch breath!"

Amy: "What-" She was cut off by Sonic.

Sonic: "Just let it go, Amy!" He yelled at his girlfriend.

Amy: "So now you're taking her side?!"

Sonic: "No god damn it! I just want peace now shut the hell up!"

Amy: "I think it's sexy when a man takes charge!" She said clingging on to her "man".

Sonic: "Jesus, help me!" He said in his head while rolling his eyes.

Eggman: "Sonic, you guys are getting room 8."

Amy: "That's by Cream's room!"

Sonic: "Ok." He said ignoring his partner.

Everyone now had a room to sleep in but Tails.

Tails: "Excuse me Eggman, can I have a room?!" The fox boy pleaded.

Eggman: "Why are you on this chapel land if you are single?"

Tails: "Mind your own business!"

Eggman: "Ok whatever, you get room 1, the smallest of the rooms."

Tails: "Thank you Eggman." The boy said with an attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Knuckles and Cream have just gotten settled into their hotel suite. It's rather plain and looks like Motel 6. There is only one bed and it doesn't even have a tv.

Knuckles: "Why do you want to be my wife all of a sudden?"

Cream: "Don't get shit twisted, I'm only being your wife until that Amy bitch leaves! I know that you don't like women."

Knuckles: "That's not true! I've dated rouge..." the echidna denied.

Cream: "Yeah, like 5 years ago. If you're not gay then how come you are in this chapel land without a girl?"

Knuckles: "To-to help plan weddings.." Knuckles said looking down with shame.

Cream: "Exactly, and what straight man-" She was cut off.

Knuckles: "Look just don't tell anyone! Are you the only one that knows?" The echidna said panicing.

Cream: "Do as I say and your secret will stay between us." Cream said smirking.

Knuckles: "I mean it! If I get any indacation that you've told ANYONE I will break your jaw!"

Cream: "Got it. Now I need you to get out of here so Sonic and I can spend some time together." The rabbit demanded.

Knuckles: "Where the hell am I supposed to go?!"

Cream: "I don't know, just find somewhere, when you need to comeback just text me." She said as she shoved him out of the door.

Cream layed on the bed and took out her iPhone. She texted Sonic "Baby can you come in here, Knuckles had to go."

Sonic and Amy's hotel room is bigger than the rest for someone reason and has 2 beds, gorgeous wallpaper, and a flat screen tv.

Amy: "Who's texting you honey?" Amy said as she heard his iPhone chirp.

Sonic: "Oh just Tails, he wants some money..." He lied through his teeth.

Amy: "Can I see your text?" The girl asked.

Sonic: "Why would you want to see my iPhone texts?"

Amy: "To make sure you're being honest sweetie, now just let me verify that it was your best buddy that texted you."

Sonic: "I think you shouldn't go through my privacy.."

Amy: "You're hiding something aren't you? What is it? More women?" Amy said in rage staring at Sonic in the eyes.

Suddenly Knuckles knocked on the door.

Sonic: (looking worried) "I'm gonna answer it."

Amy didn't take her eyes off Sonic while he walked towards their door.

Sonic: "Hey Knuckles! W-w-what are you doing here?" The hedgehog said barely able to speak.

Knuckles: "Hey can I come in-" He was cut off by Sonic.

Sonic: "Dude, take my iPhone! I'll tell you more later!" The blue animal whispered as he secretly slides his phone to Knuckle's hands.

Knuckles: "Ok?" Knuckles said looking weird. "Umm, hello Amy."

Amy: "What do you want? You kind of interrupted us!" She yelled at the red colored animal.

Knuckles: "Oh sorry, I just wanted to see how your guy's room was built to make sure me and Cream didn't have the worst room." Knuckles said looking around. "But judging by this room I think we do. I guess I should leave now..." The red guy said feeling awkward as he left his friend's room.

Tails just happened to be walking in the hallways as Knuckles was looking for somewhere to go.

Tails: "Hi Knuckles, cool iPhone!" The fox boy complemented his friend.

Knuckles: "Look it's not mines and I'm doing a favor for someone. I also need some where to stay, could I stay in your- Wait, I don't want to come between you and your wife to be. Who is she anyway?"

Tails: "Nope I'm single. And I'd appreciate your company."

Knuckles: "Then why are you on this wedding hotel if you are single?"

Tails: "To hopefully get sympathy. And everyone seems to be on this stupid chapel thing so I figured I should go."

Knuckles: "I'll listen, what's bothering you?"

Tails: "Don't judge, but I'm gay." The fox boy said full of shame.

Knuckles: "Don't feel bad-" He was cut off by Tails.

Tails: "Are you gay?"The fox interrupted.

Knuckles paused for a moment then picked up the strength to talk.

Tails: "Are you?" Tails said with a smile.

Knuckles: "Yes, I am." Knuckles said smiling back.

Tails: "Come back with me to my room." Tails said with a smirk.

Knuckles followed the fox to his room, filled with emotions of happiness that he has finally found a partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge and Shadow have a normal hotel suite. It has just one bed, decorative wallpaper, and a medium sized television set. They're laying together on the bed, watching the sports channel. It is now 10:12 P.M.

Rouge: "Why the hell did you turn the lifetime channel?!" The bat yelled at her mate.

Shadow: "My apologies, I will never turn a channel again unless you give me permission to." Shadow said while quickly turning the lifetime channel.

Rouge: "Ok we are all alone now! Tell me why are you talking like you're some damn goody-goody tushu?" Rouge demanded.

Shadow: "I do not know what you are talking about!" Shadow protested back.

Rouge: "Answer me god damn it!" She yelled back.

Shadow: "Please refrain from using such foul language!" Shadow fired back.

Rouge decided to take her argument further and took out a knife and started chasing the black hedgehog.

Shadow: "Could you please stop with the confrontation? Violence is never the answer." Shadow said while getting away from Rouge.

Suddenly Eggman descended from a special ceiling compartment in the room.

Rouge: "Nice to see ya doc! Help me beat his ass!" Rouge said pursuing Shadow.

Eggman: "Rouge stop! That's not the real Shadow!" The scientist warned.

-Meanwhile-

Amy: "You still didn't show me your iPhone! Where the fuck is it!?" The angry girl bellowed at Sonic.

Sonic looks around on the floor and then in his pockets and pretends he doesn't know where it is.

Sonic: (Shivering) "I-I don't know where it is right now. That bastard Knuckles must have pick pocketed me again!"

Amy: "Bullshit! Why would he take YOUR iPhone?"

Sonic: "The hell if I know! Look, I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Amy: "I know something's definitely wrong with you! You've been acting weird ever since we've been on this stupid chapel land!"

Sonic just stared with a sexy look at the pink hedgehog. He decided that there was nothing he could say to fool her now. He decided to use his charm to fool her this time.

Amy: "You really think you're getting some tonight? Motherfucker, please!" The girl fired back, crossing her arms.

Sonic continued to charm her, never losing his stare and coming closer to Amy.

Amy: "Bitch! Did you hear me?!" The girl insulted him with less force this time. Inside she was falling for him.

Sonic ignored her mouth and kept coming closer, touching her hands.

Amy: "Listen! I said-" The girl was becoming dominated by his boyish charm.

Sonic proceeded and gave Amy a kiss on the lips.

Amy: "I-I love you!" The girl was now officially turned on.

Sonic: "Wait! I have to get my iPhone from Knuckles!" The hedgehog withdrew from his "lover".

Amy: "Oh that shit can wait! I want your dick now!" The girl said eagerly.

-Meanwhile-

Cream began to grow impatient and sent Sonic another text.

Cream: "Baby?"

Knuckles on Sonic's IPhone: "Cream, it's me Knuckles, you got Sonic in a lot of trouble with Amy!"

Cream: "Oh damn! It was my text huh?"

Knuckles: "Yeah and Amy is on his ass and probably killing him right now! He gave his iPhone to me for security reasons Lol"

Cream: "oh shit! Where r u now?"

Knuckles: "That is not important rite now!"

Cream: "Tell me!"

Knuckles: " U really wanna know?"

Cream: "Yeah! Lmfao"

Knuckles: "Im at Tails' room it turns out he's gay too and we're having fun just hanging out with each other."

Cream: "Aww! That's cute! I'm sooooo happy for ya! You guys gonna hook up soon?"

Knuckles: "Alright enough! You need to help Sonic! Gtg ttyl!"

Cream: "kk cya lmfaoo!"

Cream put away her iPhone and decided to go into the hotel hallway and put her ear to Sonic and Amy's room.

Sonic: "I'll be right back! I want you to stay just as you were before!"

Amy: (feeling kinky) "Alright daddy, but don't keep me waiting!" Amy said with a sexy grin on her face as she watched Sonic leave.

Sonic left out the room and almost screamed when he saw Cream waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

The time is now 12:57 P.M.

Rouge stopped dead in her tracks.

Rouge: "What the hell do you mean this isn't the real Shadow?"

Eggman: "He is one of many clones I have made in the past. They all have different personalities. You just happened to have gotten the proper talking one."

Rouge: "Where the hell is my real man?!" The bat said worried.

Eggman: "He's actually here at the hotel suite working as a janitor." Eggman said matter-of-factly.

Rouge: "I'm going to get him ri-"

Eggman: "That won't be necessary; I actually need you to marry my Shadow Android."

Rouge: "There is no fucking way I'm-"

Eggman: "I thought you'd say that, however I have a little something for you in return."

Rogue: "Can I get full a sentence-"

Eggman: "No you can't a full sentence out, I'll do most of the talking. Now listen you have to marry my robot because we need to conveince Sonic and his friends that this is a real chapel land and not a death trap."

Rouge: "Go on."

Eggman: "As far as I've heard no one yet has suspected anything, it seems like they actually trust me now!"

Rouge: "How does Shadow being nice convince them?"

Eggman: "Tomorrow and for the rest of the days my Shadow bot will be very nice at everyone's wedding. Then I will move the locations of the gates so no one knows how to get out. Then "Shadow" will take lead and everyone will follow him because he's been so nice to them that despite the fact that he works for me, they will trust him.

Rouge: "Ah!" Rouge said with a smirk. "But why can't you just use the real Shadow?"

Eggman: "You really think he has the ability to act so nicely?!"

Rouge: "Oh, ok, go on."

Eggman: "He will lead them straight into my animal crematorium, where I will finally-"

Rouge: "Rape them!" Rouge yelled on purpose.

Eggman: "What the hell Rouge?!"

Rouge: "Sorry it's been rough without my baby. I think I'm losing it.." Rouge lied, she was only trying to see the real Shadow.

Eggman: (sighs) "You'll get to be with him after my plan hatches, as for now get ready, pucker up those lips, take off that top, spread those legs, break out the wedding vows, and pop that pussy for 'Shadow'" The scientist chuckled.

Rouge: "Fuck you!" She exclaimed laughing. "So my prize is the real Shadow back?"

Eggman: "Correctemente!" he smirked.

Rouge: "Alright doc, it's getting late I gotta catch a few z's, big day tomorrow."

Eggman: "You know I did add a sex feature to my Shadow Ro-"

Rouge: "Don't even think about that nasty shit! Good night!" She yelled at the joking doctor.

Eggman: "See you in the morning."

Then the scientist left the room the same way he entered, through the ceilling.

Shadow Android: "So now that you know about me, and we are getting married tomorrow, it's tradition that we have-"

Rouge put her hand over the robot's mouth.

Rouge: "If you dare finish that sentence, I promise that once this scheme is over, that you will pulling 2 axes out of your ass!"

Shadow: "I'm sorry, please forgive-"

Rouge: "Just shut the fuck up and go to bed!"


	8. Chapter 8

The time now is 2:17 A.M.

Sonic shut the door to his room quickly and ran with Cream back to her room.

Sonic: "The hell are you still doing up?" Sonic questioned Cream.

Cream: "I could ask you the same, now what were you going to do anyway?"

Sonic: "I was about to get my cellphone, by the way where's Knuckles?"

Cream: (chuckling) "I'm not allowed to tell."

Sonic: "That motherfucker has my phone! Tell me where he is!" He demanded.

Cream: "Look it's none of your business, I'll just text him and ask him to bring it back. Is Amy still mad at you?"

Sonic: "I actually was about to get it on with her. But I was only faking it to fool her!"

Cream: "Well nice save! That's exactly why I texted you in the first place!"

Sonic: "Really?" he said with a smile on his face.

Cream: "But it appears I almost got us caught. I've been bad baby! Spank me!" Cream said showing Sonic her back side.

Sonic slapped Cream's golden, bunny rabbit ass.

Cream: "Oh yeah daddy!" She yelled in pleasure.

Sonic continued to smack her ass until his dick got hard. He immediately took his pants off and started smacking her ass with his rock hard cock.

Cream moaned in pleasure.

Sonic put his dick on top of Cream's ass and started feeling on her boobs through her shirt. He began to squeeze them harder and harder.

Cream: "Oh, oh yeah!" She moaned.

Sonic took her shirt off while she was still in the doggy style position and stuffed it in a drawer.

Sonic: "Turn around!" He ordered.

Cream turned her body around, still in the doggy position on the bed. Sonic's hard dick was shoved in her face.

Cream: "Damn that's big!" She commented as she began to lift in her mouth.

Cream took the head of Sonic's sweaty manhood in her mouth while he played with her pussy with his fingers. He began to shove the whole thing in her mouth until she began to make a gagging sound.

Sonic: (chuckling) "What's that? Dick got your tongue?" He laughed.

Cream: "Yeah! I mean you really expect me to swallow this?" She laughed back.

Sonic laughed some more and put his cock back in her mouth one last time. It was now wet and soggy, and ready to get to work. He also widened Cream's pussy so it was already open.

Sonic: "Turn around!" He commanded.

Cream turned around in the bed again, now with her ass up and pussy busted wide open.

Sonic went in like a trooper and still squeezed her tits as he fucked her.

Cream: "AHHHHHH! OOOOH YEAH!" She screamed with delight.

Sonic thrusted in and out her at supersonic speed. With each thrust, his dick was sprung deeper and deeper inside her pussy.

Sonic: "Yeah bitch! Who's your daddy!" Sonic moaned with pleasure.

Cream: "Sonic, oh SONNNNNIC! Oh!" She wailed.

Sonic beat the pussy up with skill, until he was about to cum. He withdrew from Cream's vagina and re-inserted his manhood in her tight ass.

Cream: "Whoa!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sonic thrusted into her ass only a few times before he came all over it.

Sonic: "I'M GONNA CUUUUUUMUMUMMUM!" He yelled as his seed was released in Cream's rear.

Cream: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as he came inside her.

Both lovers collapsed on the bed, they weren't exactly exhausted, but knew that they had been a little too loud. They caught their breath for about 3 minutes before pulling the covers over their bodies.

Sonic: "Sorry I came in your ass-" He was cut off

Cream: "Naw baby, it felt good AS HELL!" She smiled.

-Meanwhile-

Tails: "So when did you find out?"

Knuckles: "Find out what?"

Tails: "Found out you were gay?"

Knuckles: "7th grade." Knuckles said feeling ashamed. He also tried to avoid contact with Tails by looking around at his tiny hotel room. It had only one twin bed, a cheap phone, and a 30in bulky tv.

Tails: "Me too!" Tails said sizing his friend up.

Tails: "I've always had a crush on Shadow! But he was always straight so I had no chance." Tails frowned "Ever liked a straight guy?"

Knuckles hesitated to answer.

Tails: "Have you?"

Knuckles: "This is hard for me because I can't accept the fact that-that-" Knuckles confessed to the Fox.

Tails: "Just say it." Tails demanded.

Knuckles: "I'm gay! There I said it." Knuckles hesitated.

Tails: "Say it again!" Tails ordered.

Knuckles: "Why?"

Tails: "The more you say it the easier it will be to accept and love yourself! It was hard for me too, but now I'm officially out. And I love it!"

Knuckles: "I'm gay! I'm gay!" Knuckles chucked.

Tails: "Louder, louder!"

Knuckles: "I'm gay! I'm gay! I'm gay I'm gay! I'M GAY I'M GAY! I'M GAY!" The echidna screamed.

Tails: "Say it with pride!" The fox chucked.

Knuckles: "I'M GA-"

Suddenly Shadow the janitor opened the door.

Shadow: "What the hell is this, a gay pride festival?!"

Knuckles was too embarrassed to talk, so Tails did all the talking.

Tails: "You know there's thing called knocking! Try it sometime!" The fox yelled at Shadow.

Shadow: "There's also this thing called BEING STRAIGHT try it you faggot!" Shadow fired back.

Tails had had enough of Shadow's rudeness and tackled him.

Tails: "Take that back you motherfucker!" Be yelled while fighting Shadow.

Unfortunately for Tails, Shadow easily put him in a headlock and was suffocating him.

Shadow: "I'm so sick of all these fucking faggots! I'm taking this one out!" The black hedgehog yelled.

Knuckles quickly got over his petty embarrassment once he saw that his friend was in trouble and punched Shadow smack in his jaw, freeing Tails from the headlock.

Shadow: (catching breath) "You helped a faggot out!?"

Knuckles: "Shadow you are wrong as fuck and you know it,just because he's gay is no reason to harm him or bully him!" Knuckles fired at the black hedgehog.

Shadow: "Oh wait, you guys are a faggot couple aren't you?!" Shadow chuckled with his broken jaw. He knew he couldn't win against Tails and Knuckles so he just kept running his mouth.

Tails had recovered from the headlock.

Tails: "QUIT IT WITH THAT WORD! BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" The fox bellowed.

Shadow quickly gathered himself and half ran out of the room.

Tails: "Thank you for saving me." He said to Knuckles.

Knuckles: "No, thank you Tails. Thank you for making me realize who I am." Knuckles smiled at Tails.

Tails wanted to show affection to Knuckles but he was far too scared to do it. He decided to just go to bed.

Tails: "Boy I'm tired." Tails said.

The fox and the echidna lock eyes for 7 seconds.

Knuckles approached Tails with a soft kiss and then made his way down his neck.

Knuckles: "I think sleep can wait!" He said as he began kissing Tails's neck and making his way down.

Tails: "Oh yeah! Right there!" He edged his lover on. His dream was coming true.

Knuckles kissed his neck a bit more then moved his way down to his abs as Tails pushed his head down further. Tails' manhood began to throb harder and harder the closer Knuckles got to it.

Knuckles: "It's tiny!" He teased Tails as he played with his cock through Tails' underwear.

Tails ignored him and continued to moan in pleasure. Despite how he teased it, Knuckles tore his pants down to get a full view of the specimen.

Knuckles: "Ok, I guess is med-" He was cut off.

Tails stuck his dick straight in his mouth. Knuckles enjoyed the feeling as Tails moved it all around in his mouth.

Tails: "Oh yeah!" He yelled while holding Knuckles's head.

Knuckles withdrew from Tails, he had something to say.

Knuckles: "Hey, how about we 69?" He suggested.

Tails agreed and instantly brought Knuckles up and unzipped his pants. He then layed on the bed in his 69 position as he waited to see his lover's length.

Knuckles in his head: "I hope I'm big enough!" He thought while unzipping his pants.

Knuckles plopped on the bed laying opposite from Tails in the 69 position.

Tails was shocked by Knuckle's size and instantly shoved the whole thing is his mouth for a taste.

Both lovers moaned in joy as they made love to each other. They couldn't really talk for obvious reasons.

After half an hour, Tails and Knuckles both came in each others mouths and faces. Tails' cum more so splashed in Knuckles' face, while the echidna's climax mostly ended up in Tails' mouth.

Both of them panted for 2 minutes before regaining enough breath to talk again.

Knuckles: "Now that's what I call head-to-head combat!" He chuckled while wiping the cream off of his face.

Tails: "I love you!" He said getting up to give his lover a kiss.

Knuckles: "I love you too!" He said cheerfully.

Tails and Knuckles continued to kiss until finally getting tired and going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The time now is 3:04 A.M.

Sonic and Cream are laying in bed.

Sonic: "I love you Cream..." Sonic said feeling rather tired and exhausted.

Cream: "I lov-love you too!" She murmured back.

Sonic almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a huge noise. It was as if someone was hammering a wall.

Amy: "Sonic where the fuck are you!" The angered feline bellowed in the hallways while swing her piki-poko hammer against the walls.

The commotion was enough to wake every resident in the hotel from their sleep.

Rogue: "Oh tonight is just fucked I guess, I can't even sleep in this damn hotel!" She yelled in her room.

Amy ran back and forth down the hallways like an angry demon demanding her Sonic. Little did she know that he didn't even love her anymore.

Cream: "You forgot Amy in your room! What the hell!?" The rabbit cursed at Sonic.

Sonic: "Well maybe I wouldn't have forgot her if it wasn't for Ms. Spank-Me-Daddy!" Sonic replied.

Cream: "Oh no, don't you dare for a second put this shit on me!" She countered back. "This is your mess and you're gonna fix it!"

Sonic: "How about a little help here?!"

Cream: "Yeah, I'll end all of this bullshit by telling her about us right now!" Cream threatened.

Sonic: "NO! GOD DAMN IT! YOU WON'T!" sonic yelled back.

Cream: "Oh, so you have the nerve to be with another woman behind her back but can't man up enough to tell her! What a FUCKING COWARD!" Cream yelled back.

Sonic: "You're gonna make me lose my temper!" The heated hedgehog protested.

Cream: "I don't give a shit what you do!" the rabbit responded.

Sonic was about to hit Cream and she went under the covers when the door was suddenly banged opened!

Amy: "Well if it isn't my darling motherfucking Sonic!" Amy said with evil intentions in her voice and a hammer in her right hand.

Sonic: (barely able to talk/move) "H-h-h-hi A-m-m-y! I wa-s j-u-u-st-"

Amy: "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN A BED WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!?" Amy barked, raising her hammer.

It finally occurred to Sonic that this was going to be the end of his life. He was never going to hit another woman, yet Amy was crazy enough to kill him. So what do you do when in doubt? Pray.

Sonic praying in his head: "Our father, who art in heaven, hollow be thy name by kingdom come and forgive us for our trespasses, for we forgive those who trespass against us, with leader, power, and glory, we pray amen."

Amy: "I SAID ANSWER MY QUESTION! She then banged her hammer on the ground. The vibrations could be felt from a far. It appeared she found spikes and attached them to the center of both sides of her hammer.

-Meanwhile-

While Cream was under the covers, she put was smart enough to put together a plan to save Sonic once again. Because of her short body, Amy hadn't noticed and probably thought she was a pillow under the covers.

Cream on her iPhone: "Shadow, plz chaos control me to where you r now! Don't ask questions! Just do it and I'll explain later!"

Now all she had to was wait and hope that Amy didn't look under the sheets.

Sonic managed enough strength to overcome his fear of death and talk.

Sonic: "Well you see, I was looking for my iPhone all night in here because that's where Knuckles told me he had it last. So I searched in here all night, until I got tired so I just crashed in this bed until I could contact Knuckles again in the morning. And that is the good, honest, truth." Sonic lied completely through his teeth.

Amy: "DAMN, HOW MANY TIMES IS IT GONNA TAKE BEFORE YOU KNOW THAT I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR BULLSHIT LIES! WHAT'S HER NAME?" Amy yelled even louder than before and coming closer to Sonic's bed, just waiting to strike her hammer. Sonic's quills jumped with every word she said.

Sonic: "Who's name?" Sonic said, trying not to sound scared.

Amy: "OK, YOU MOTHERFUCKING COWARD, QUIT PLAYING DUMB! WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE BITCH YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR?! JUST BE A MAN AND TELL ME HER NAME AND I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

Sonic: "I'm not cheating on you, I'd nev-" He was cut off.

Amy: "OK!" She banged the hammer once again, this time on the wall and much harder. "I TRIED TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE AND YOU STILL PLAY THAT BULLSHIT LYING CARD! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT SONIC, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING STORY RIGHT!" The crazy bitch stormed at Sonic.

Sonic: "I-I told you I'd never cheat on you, I love you too much for that." Sonic was actually being honest, since he didn't love Amy anymore but just didn't know how to say it.

Amy: "-" She was cut off.

Sonic: "Look, I even have our wedding rings in my pocket!" Sonic said showing Amy the golden rings.

Amy stared at the rings and then back at Sonic, then back at the rings, then at Sonic, then back at the rings and then looked at Sonic one last time. He was giving her the same sexy smirk he used earlier.

Amy didn't say a word. Instead she grabbed the sheets of the bed and lifted them.


	10. Chapter 10

The time now is 4:27 A.M.

Shadow is sleeping alone in the hotel's basement, having finished his janitor duties.

Shadow: "Seriously! Who the fuck is texting me this early in the damn morning?! Can a motherfucker get some sleep around here?" Shadow cursed as he was awakened from his sleep.

Shadow: "Cream? What the heck could she want from me this early?"

Shadow read the text message aloud.

Shadow: "Shadow, plz chaos control me to where you r now! Don't ask questions! Just do it and I'll explain later!"

Shadow processed what the message said and concluded that she's probably in trouble right now. He thought of typing "what's in it for me?" But he decided to just follow along.

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald.

Shadow: "Chaos Control!" The hedgehog yelled.

Nothing happened.

Shadow: "I said chaos control!" He repeated while holding the green gem.

Still nothing.

Shadow tried to chaos control one last time, this time he threw the emerald a little too hard and it hit the floor and broke. Chaos dust now filled his room.

Shadow: "What the fuccccccck! Damn! Shit!" Shadow cursed loudly.

-Meanwhile-  
At very same exact time, the Shadow Android happened to have been dreaming about chaos emeralds.

Shadow Android in his sleep: "Chaos control!" he mumbled loudly.

Cream the rabbit was teleported to Rouge's room. She fell with a big thump on the ground.

Trying not to wake Rouge, she quietly tip toed towards the door, until she was spotted.

Shadow Android: "Hello, you're Cream I bieleve right?" He greeted her.

Cream: "Thank you for helping me, but could you give me the key to get out of here?" She whispered to who she thought was Shadow.

Shadow Android: "I'd love to help you little girl, but Rouge has the keys." He said as nicely as he could.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic: "See! I'm in bed al-all alone! Now do you bieleve me?" Sonic said to the raging girl.

Amy studied the bed once she took the covers off. Not seeing anyone in the bed half calmed her and she put her hammer down and decided she would talk to Sonic. She was dead sure she saw something moving right before she pulled the sheets back.

Amy: "Where the hell did that pillow go that was under the sheets?" the girl questioned Sonic.

Sonic: "You probably just knocked it off when you very rudely yanked my sheets off!" He stormed at her.

Amy: "Oh, Sonic I'm so sorry I've treated you like this. I made you out to be a liar when you are just the honest lover of my dreams." She gets up in the bed and attempts to give him a kiss. "Will you take me back?"

Sonic: "I don't know, you know my life could have ended right then and there. This relationship is going to need some work." He said as he refused her kiss.

Amy: "No! Sonic! I'm sorry I want you! I want us to get married tomorrow! Don't leave me! I'll make it better I promise!" Amy pleaded on her knees and began to cry.

Sonic loved making Amy feel like shit when he should be the one apologizing.

Sonic: "I don't know if I can continue to-" He was cut off.

Amy: "Baby I love you, I need you here to me all the time! You are my dream boy and I will stop at nothing until you're happy! Please take me back." Amy said while sobbing.

Sonic: "It will take lots of forgiving and forgetting. I don't think I could walk down the aisle with you tomorrow." Sonic said coldly.

Amy balled out next to Sonic, putting her head on the bed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Sonic patted her back as the girl cried continuously.  
He was starting to feel bad even though she almost killed him.

Sonic: "I'll make a deal with you, if you promise to never fight with me or make my life hell again. I'll marry you on the last day of the chapel festival ok?"

Those words made Amy jump and give Sonic a big hug.

Amy: "Agreed. Now could you please move over because I'm so freaking exhausted!" She said as she put the covers back on the bed.

Sonic just laughed and scooted over in the bed.

Amy: "This really smells like Cream! Where are Cream and Knuckles anyway?" She questioned after the lights went out.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "Let's steal the key from her!" She ordered the robot.

Shadow Android: "Ok, I'll try my best."

The robot grabbed the keys from the bat's pocket without waking her up.

Cream: "Nice job!" She whispered as she snuck out of Rouge's room and locked the door back.

Shadow Android: "You're welcome!"

Cream ran back to her hotel room to find Sonic and Amy in her bed.

Cream: "Thank god!" She said as she decided to go to Amy's room to sleep the night away.

Finally everyone in the hotel was asleep for the night. They all had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This chapter starts the wedding chapters, they will be rather long and divided. However every night at the hotel will be a new chapter.

The time now is 10:02 A.M.

Eggman over the P.A. System: "Good morning, rise and shine and get ready for Knuckle's and Cream's wedding." He wailed to wake the hotel residents.

Being a light sleeper, Tails was the first to wake.

Tails: "Baby! Get up! Oops, I mean Knuckles get up!" He shouted to the echidna that was still slumbering in his bed.

Knuckles: "Good morning baby! I mean Tails!" Knucks corrected himself.

Tails: "You have to marry Cream?!" He said in disbelief. "Are you gay or straight?"

Knuckles: "Umm, yeah, I have to marry her so that Amy won't get suspicious of Sonic cheating on her with Cream." He explained.

Tails didn't reply but just looked down.

Knuckles: "Something wrong?"

Tails just glared at him.

Knuckles: "Oh! Don't worry I'm still gay, it's all for Sonic."

Tails: "I like you!" He said with a smile at Knuckles.

Knuckles: "I like you too! Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Tails: "No! At the moment you're taken!" The fox joked.

Knuckles: "Haha very funny Tails! Now after Amy leaves, I promise we can be together." He assured Tails.

Tails ran over to Knuckles, tackled him, and gave him a huge hug. Both kept laughing uncontrollably.

Tails: "Ok, and if that Cream calls herself claiming you for real, I will cut her ass!" He laughed and joked.

Knuckles: "No, she knows, that's not gonna happen. Hehehe! Alright now get off me! I'm getting married!"

Tails chuckled and let Knuckles get ready, making him laugh uncontrollably.

-Meanwhile-  
Sonic was still snoring, and Amy didn't want to fight with him to wake him up, so she tip toed back to her room. She was shocked that her room door was already open. She rushed in.

Amy: "Cream! Why the hell are you in my room?" Amy looked at her suspiciously.

Cream: (gathering her thoughts) "Oh my god! How did I end up in here? Oh yeah! I came to get MY LAPTOP out of your room! I bought it so it's mines!" She lied while trying to sound tough.

Amy: "Bitch! Get the fuck now and take that shitty laptop with you! I don't want it anymore! I don't need you anymore either! My man has 2 jobs! I got my man back!" Amy yelled crossing her arms.

Cream couldn't help laughing at the fooled girl a little bit. Amy was so arrogant she didn't notice.

Amy: "Don't get mad at me because you DON'T have a man! Bitch, you need to do something and get your own man. And just so you know, I got the last good one, Sonic! Ha!" Amy insulted Cream.

Cream tried to keep herself from laughing too much and hold a conversation.

Cream: "So...(hehehe) You and Sonic are back on?" The girl asked in-between laughs. "Oh whatever will I do with you at my place anymore?!" Cream taunted with sarcasm.

Amy: "Oh yeah, now I remember you do have a man! Knuckles! Too bad he's cheating on you!" Amy said ignoring Cream's taunt.

Cream: "Ok bitch, my MAN is not cheating on me you're just saying that to get me pissed! My man loves me, we're getting married today!" Cream said back.

Amy: "Then why are you not with him? Huh? He's probably with the mistress right now as we speak!"

Cream: "It's tradition that bride and groom DON'T see each other on the wedding day before the wedding dumbass!" Cream yelled back.

Suddenly, Rouge came inside the room with 3 wedding dresses.

Rouge: "Good morning ladies! We all have to get ready in here to stop the bride from seeing the groom. Here are the dresses!" Rouge said as she showed off the gowns.

The bridesmaids dresses were long and yellow with small teal polka dots all over them. The bride's dress was very big and pink and couldn't possibly fit Cream.

Cream: "Ok, I wanted to pick out my fucking wedding dress since it's MY wedding!" she yelled at Rouge. And then she remembered that it wasn't a real wedding. "But it's cute I guess I could wear it. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

Rouge: "Eggman's taste in clothing..." She answered.

Amy: "How the fuck am I gonna be her bridesmaid!?" Amy complained.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic woke up in relief that Amy was no where to be found. He had just two things on his mind, getting his iPhone back, and being Knuckle's best man. He had no clue where he could be.

Sonic: "Hey Knuckles!" He screamed in the hallways.

The echo made it back to Tails' room.

Tails: "Oh shit! You hear that?" The echidna nodded. "What are we going to do?" Tails asked while helping Knuckles put on his tux.

Knuckles: "Just hide me and say you don't know where I am when he asks."

Tails: "But what if he runs into Shadow and he tells Sonic everything!?" He panicked.

Knuckles: "Oh shit, I guess you have a point! Ok... How about I hurry up and walk out of here and talk to him?" He suggested.

Tails: "Just pray that he doesn't see you walk out from this room!"

Knuckles took a deep breath and opened Tails' room door.

Knuckles: "See ya babe!" he said to Tails as he left.

Sonic spotted the red animal instantly and ran over.

Sonic: "Sup Knux! Got my phone?" He asked.

Knuckles: "Yup right here..." The echinda brought out an iPhone.

Sonic: "Thanks dude! Damn it's out of juice!" Sonic said when he tried to turn it on.

Knuckles: (feeling very nervous) "Sorry..."

Sonic: "Why are you coming out of Tails' room?" The naive hedgehog questioned.

Knuckles: "I-I-I needed a tie..." The echidna stuttered his words.

Sonic: "What's wrong with ya? You seem kind of on the edge."

Knuckles: "No-nothing, I'm fine." Knuckles said, wishing this conversation was over.

Sonic: "Well even though Tails gave you that tie, and you're looking sharp might I add." Knuckles blushed. "I'm still your best man right?" He asked.

Knuckles just nodded, he was already lost for his words as is.

Sonic: "Thanks alot Knxs! You'll be the best man at my wedding too! Now where's my best man tux?"

Knuckles just remembered that Tails was wearing the best man tuxedo. For obvious reasons, Tails was going to be the "best man".

Knuckles: "Umm, I got my tux from Eggman, he appears to be supplying all the wedding clothing. He probably has it, go see him." He lied to his blue friend.

Sonic: "Thanks once again Knux! You're the man! Alright I'm off to get my best man tuxedo see ya dude!" Sonic said as he bolted off.

Knuckles: "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?!" He asked himself.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "You are not about to act like a total bitch on MY wedding day!" She yelled at the complaining Amy.

Amy: "Rouge, I know you are not gonna let this whore make me do something I don't want to do!" Amy wailed at Rouge while she was putting on makeup.

Cream: "Rouge, I know you are not gonna take her side on MY wedding day right?" She threatened while trying to make her dress fit.

Amy: "Rogue!"

Cream: "Rouge!"

Rouge: "Look, I'm being nice today because I expect THE SAME from you two on my wedding day! Now just get along and put that petty shit behind the both of you until after all these weddings! Understand?!" She yelled at the arguing girls.

Cream and Amy shut their mouths. It appeared that Rouge had made her point. However, they still continued to talk shit about one another in their heads.

Amy in her head: "Really Rouge? I thought we were tight? Well I really don't give a damn about her right now. I mean just in a few days, me and Sonic will be known as a husband and wife to all. Then I'll finally be rid of both of these bitches for ever! Especially Cream, I swear if it this wasn't her wedding day, shit would be popping right this second! And that dress looks horrible as hell on her! I wonder what Knuckles sees in that?! I can't wait to be with my man! So let's just fake it till we make it bitches!"

Cream in her head: "Well I can officially scratch "marrying a gay guy" off my list of things to before I die. I mean really, I can't bieleve I'm really going through with this. All for that jack-ass Sonic! I mean would you fake marry a gay dude to keep your man? Didn't think so! I'm doing all this shit for him when he can't even be man enough to admit that he doesn't love Amy anymore! I swear, Tails and Knuckles may be gay but they are more of men than Sonic will ever be! I think he deserved to die last night! I'm so sick of all this shit! I wish I would have just came from under the covers and watched Sonic be murdered. Hell, I probably would have helped Amy! Funny that after all I've done for that motherfucker, this is how she treats me! I guess that's what you for being nice to people! Speaking of her, that bitch better get that idea that Sonic is hers out of her mind and quick, or else this is going to be some hell-of-a-wedding!"

Rouge: "Wow. I didn't think you guys would actually listen to me! That's the way it should be around here!" Rouge said as she finished putting on her dress.

Amy and Cream ignored Rouge and continue getting ready for the wedding.

Rouge: "Well I'm done, meet me in the lobby once you girls are done getting ready. I'll tell you where to go from there." Rouge said leaving.

Amy and Cream: "Ok."

-Meanwhile-  
The time is now 12:01 P.M.

Tails: "What the fuck do you mean I'm not the best man?!" He said angrily to his boyfriend.

Knuckles: "Sorry, I was just lost for words." he apologized.

Tails: "No! I'm being the best man or I'm not being in this wedding!" He yelled.

Knuckles: "Don't be mad babe, you get me when all this shit is over."

Tails: "No! Your choosing right now, it's either me or Sonic?" He demanded.

Knuckles: "Well I don't want Sonic on my ass because we'll get in a fight. You know I would choose you first because-" he was cut off.

Tails: "Because what?"

Knuckles: "I love you!"

Tails: "So I'm the best man right?" The fox said crossing his arms and getting an attitude.

Knuckles: "(sighs) Look, you are not making this easy for me, I don't want to lose my lover or my friend." He complained.

Tails: "Well which is more important? Think about that! I'll be in the lobby. And if I'm not the best man then you can kiss this relationship good-bye, plus I'm telling everyone you're secret!" The fox said as he stormed out of the room.

Knuckles: "(sighs) Gay men... I swear they get mad worse than a woman!" He yelled at the wall.

-Meanwhile-  
The time is 12:12 P.M.

Sonic found Dr. Eggman in the hotel lobby, dressed as a preacher. Rouge, Tails , and The Shadow Android were also there all wearing their appopriate gowns. They were waiting for Cream, Amy, and Knuckles to arrive.

Eggman: "What's up little pest?" He greeted Sonic.

Sonic: "Lookie here doc!" He ignored the comment. "You have the best man tux on ya?"

Eggman: "No, Knuckles can and got his tux and that tux from me this morning. I don't even have a spare tux available for you: Sorry."

Sonic couldn't bieleve what he was hearing.

Sonic: "You're lying to me!" The hedgehog yelled at Eggman.

Eggman was shocked he was being accused of lying.

Eggman: "Lookie here hedgehog! I said DON'T have any more tuxedo for your little rascal ass!" He countered back.

Sonic: "Knuckles said you most likely had it!" He yelled back.

Eggman knew what to say now.

Eggman: "Well tell that lying motherfucker that someone has to give up a tux or you can't be in the wedding. By the way.." He pointed to Tails. "Tails is wearing the best man suit I beileve."

Sonic immediately ran over to Tails.

Sonic: "Tails, why the hell ARE YOU wearing the best man suit when I'm supposed to be the best man!?" He yelled at his two-tailed friend.

Tails was sure he'd win this argument.

Tails: "Well I don't know if you've talked to Knuckles recently, but I can bet you my lunch that he'd said I'M THE BEST MAN!" He yelled back.

Sonic: "Give one fucking reason he should make you the best man over me! I'm the one that found him and made him apart of our team! Without me, you two would Have never even met at all! And what the fuck have you done for him? Get on his fucking nerves everyday and cause him trouble that's all the shit you've ever done for him!" Sonic bellowed at Tails.

Tails thought about what to say long and hard.

Tails in his head: "I've loved him, that's some shit you'll never do!" he said and walked away.

Sonic: "Nothing! Just as I expected!" He taunted as the Fox went away.

Recommend song: Sonic Adventure Dx: Event 1

Tails ran to the bathroom, and sat in a stall and pulled out his iPhone. His sobs were so sad that his tears were crying.

Tails: "Who are you picking for the best man?" He texted Knuckles.

Knuckles: "I love you Tails, I couldn't imagine being without you even thought our relationship has only lasted...not even a full day. But I have to make Sonic my best man beca-" His text was cut short, Tails assumed he was being rushed and didn't have time to complete the message. Either way, he knew what was coming next.

Tails completely cried his eyes out and was so mad that he threw his phone down the drain. He was beginning to lose his mind.

Tails: "THIS IS SO THE END!" The boy yelled in the stalls, not caring who heard him.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "Ok damn Amy! It's MY wedding day and you are making everyone late by taking so fucking long!" The bride bellowed at her bridesmaid.

Amy took forever to put on her wedding gown and spent an extra 20 minutes putting on her make-up.

Amy: "Don't rush me! I need time to become the princess I am!" She grinned.

Cream: "PRINCESS MY ASS!"

Amy: "Someone's jealous that their bridesmaid looks better than themself!" She taunted.

Cream: "This wedding has been difficult. I mean, any WEDDING is difficult for Amy. But I really did think that you'd be there for me because you are MY BEST FRIEND! We've lived together for 3 years and in one day you've totally changed into a different person. Now it is Crystal Clear to me that you don't wish me the best! And since you are not happy about this day, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE APART OF IT!" The rabbit said as she left out the room.

Amy stood there stunned at what just happened. She then decided to pursue Cream.

Cream: "Get the fuck away from me!" She ordered, dressed in her over-sized wedding dress.

Amy: "Cream I-" She said in a soft tone.

Cream: "I said, YOU'RE NOT IN IT! What the fuck do you not get about that?" The bride yelled, continuing her speed walk to the lobby.

Amy grabbed on to Cream's dress while she was walking away.

Amy: "Pl-please let me be in this wedding!" The girl pleaded.

It became clear to Cream that she now had to use force to stop Amy.

-Meanwhile-

Knuckles was putting on the finishing touches on his tuxedo.

Knuckles: "Oh damn! I didn't even finish that text!" He told himself as he checked his phone. He added to his text.

Knuckles on his iPhone: "Sorry, I didn't finish. I have to make Sonic the best man because this is a FAKE wedding! I don't love Cream and I wouldn't want to remember this day, so I couldn't have you be it obviously! Lol"

Knuckles waited a minute for his lover to respond.

Knuckles: "Ok... Wonder what's taking him so long? Knowing him, he's probably looking for me. Well, I have to turn this off now." Knuckles said while tucking his iPhone away and proceeding to the lobby.

-Meanwhile-

Tails came running from the bathroom to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

Tails: "YOU WANT THIS MOTHERFUCKING, STUPID ASS, TUXEDO SONIC? WELL IT'S ALL FUCKING YOUR'S NOW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THIS FUCKING WEDDING!" Tails yelled, while taking off the best man suit and tossing it in Sonic's face.

Sonic: "Ummm. Thanks? You didn't have to toss it!" The hedgehog said gladly as he rushed to the bathroom to put it on.

Rouge: "Where are you going Tails?"

Tails: "I'M LEAVING THIS STUPID CHAPEL LAND!" he bellowed.

Eggman: "Sorry you can't leave until all the weddings have passed." He said with a laugh.

Tails: "What the fuck do you mean?" The fox yelled at Eggman.

Eggman: "That's a part of our little deal, I host free weddings and in reutrn you guys stay here for each and every last one!" he chukcled.

Tails in his head: "I'll just fly right out here!" He thought, then proceeded outside.

Eggman: "And don't even think about flying out, I've got security packed at every angle. Even if you tried to escape underground." The scientist chuckled.

Upon hearing this, Tails hid his raging attitude and ran back to his room.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "If I have to kill you, it'll be no problem!" The rabbit yelled at Amy while getting in a fighting pose.

Amy: "I'm not taking no for an answer!" Amy responded, bringing out her hammer.

Cream: "Cheese, kill her!" She ordered her chao.

The chao spun circles around her to dizzy her out. Then Cream planned to punch her till death.

Amy: "I'll get you little motherfucker!" She yelled swinging her hammer to swat the chao like a fly.

Cheese: "Try to get me you dumb ass!" The Chao taunted at the girl. He also stuck out his tongue.

Amy: "Cream! I hope you have another one of these motherfuckers CAUSE THIS ONE'S DEAD!" She yelled while swinging even harder and faster.

Cream chuckled as her Chao made Amy spin in circles. It was kind of funny of how a little blue thing could make someone so angry.

Cream: "Keep going Cheese!" She chanted.

Cream's plan was actually working for a while, since Amy was slower at swinging in her bridesmaid dress. That was until someone showed up.

Knuckles: "Hey ladies break it up!" He commanded while running in-between the two girls.

Cream: "Tell that bitch she's not in THIS WEDDING!" she ordered her "husband."

Amy: "Knuckles, LEAVE THIS UGLY WHORE!" She yelled back.

Knuckles: "Sorry Amy, but this our wedding and if m-my w-ife wants you out of it then that's her choice." He struggled to say as Amy raised her hammer.

Amy: "I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS THEN!" The girl yelled before rapidly swinging her hammer at Knuckles who was in front of Cream now.

Knuckles: "Don't make me hit you! He-y!" Knuckles yelled as he was protecting Cream.

Cream and Cheese screamed very loudly in hallway. Secretly, Cream was loving that Knuckles was protecting her.

Amy swung her hammer very hard on Knuckle's foot. He yelped in pain and Cream and Cheese screamed even louder. He was wearing a durable shoe, which was why his foot was bleeding.

Knuckles: "ALRIGHT YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME, GET READY TO DIE!" Knuckles got into full fight mode.

He ran full force into Amy, slamming her into the wall and knocking her hammer out of her reach. Amy was now bleeding from her mouth.

Knuckles: "It breaks me to fight woman, but I had no choice!" He yelled at himself, thinking Amy was taken out.

Cream and Cheese cheered him on.

Cream: "Thank you Knuckles! But now I need to get downstairs. We have to hurry or else we'll be late." She said happily, impressed at Knuckle's actions.

Knuckles: "It makes me to make a girl happy, but destroys me to-"he was cut off.

Cream: "KNUCKLES!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Tails picked up Amy's hammer and started flying.

Tails: "You don't mess with other people's feelings and GET AWAY WITH IT YOU FUCKTARD!" He yelled at Knuckles.

Knuckles fell to the ground and stared at the angry fox in disbelief.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic was filled with joy that he was indeed going to be the "best man". He ran to the bathroom stall to put on his tuxedo.

Sonic: "As happy as I am to be the best man, I hate seeing Tails so mad." He said to himself as he was getting dressed.

He was rushing to get dressed so quickly that he accidentally flushed the toilet.

Sonic: "Haha that's funny." he laughed to himself.

He laughed until he heard the toilet making some weired noise as it flushed. He decided to look directly down at the toilet water.

Sonic: "The fuck?" He said as he looked.

Suddenly, covered in water, Tails' IPhone emerges from the toilet. Splashing Sonic with toilet water and hitting him right in the face. It landed on the ground after leaving Sonic's face.

Sonic: "Shit! Damn!" He cursed as he wiped the filthy water from his eyes and face.

"Everything ok in there?" A voice said.

Sonic: "Ummm, yeah, something just flew... Nevermind!" He answered the voice.

Sonic decided to pick up the iPhone even though it might not be fixable at this point. He planned to sell it one day once it dried. He left the stall when he was stopped.

Shadow: "What the fuck were you doing in the toilet? Having toilet sex? There's water all over your face and your tuxedo!" The hedgehog asked.

Sonic: "Mind your own business! And why the fuck are you cleaning a bathroom WHEN GUYS ARE IN IT!? Sorry, but that sounds a little gay." He yelled at Shadow.

Shadow: "I'm a janitor, I have duties you know!" He smirked at Sonic.

Sonic: "Wait weren't you just in a tuxedo in the lobby waiting with Rouge and Eggman?" He questioned Shadow.

Shadow: (looking paranoid) "Ummm, my shift is up, I have to go now! See ya!" He said while edging for the door.

Sonic: "Shift is over MY ASS!" He then followed Shadow out of the bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

Amy is still unconsoious.

Knuckles: "Tails!? What the hell are you doing!" He yelled.

Tails: "Cream, please step out! It's about to get ugly in this bitch! And quit playing dumb you jackass!" He yelled.

Cream: "No! This is my wedding day! I'm doing what ever the hell I want!" She thundered back at him.

Tails: "Ok, ladies first then." He said while swinging the hammer over her head, just missing by inches.

Cream and Cheese staring screaming again until Cheese spoke up.

Cheese: "If you want to kill me, then do it! I'm willing to die for my mother!" He said angrily while flying around Tails, trying to dizzy him out.

Knuckles: (now very mad) "YOU MAKE ME SO FUCKING SICK! TRYING TO KILL A WOMAN!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He barked at Tails while trying to fight him.

Tails: "NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED, HAD YOU MADE ME THE BEST MAN! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S SHIT ABOUT ANYONE!" He yelled at Knuckles.

Knuckles: "YOU STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" He said clinging on to Tails' foot.

From the combination of Knuckles and Tails' fighting, Cream was knocked unconscious by the hammer while it hit her forehead.

Cream: "AHHHHHH!" The girl wailed in pain.

Knuckles immediately rushed over to her, where she whispered in his ear.

Cream: (whispering) "I've been hit pretty hard, but I'm just playing dead so he will leave me alone. Please Knuckles, I mean baby, (she risked calling him that) kick his ass for me! I love you!" She said and then went back to playing dead.

Tails: "I'm not sorry, that's just the fucking product of his dumb ass!" He yelled while rising the hammer once again to swing at Knuckles behind his back.

Knuckles: "I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS NOW!" He barked while getting in a fighting pose.

Tails: "No, baby, I don't want to fight! I just want you!" He said angrily trying to trick Knuckles, still swinging the hammer.

Knuckles: "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE! YOU JUST KILLED A MOTHERFUCKING WOMAN!" He was now throwing jabs at Tails now.

Tails: "This all goes back to you not choosing me as the best man." Tails said, now above Knuckles trying to fight.

Knuckles: "IF YOU WOULD HAVE READ MY TEXT YOU WOULD KNOW YOU DUMB FUCK!"

Tails: "ARE YOU FUCKING HIM? SHADOW? WHO ELSE!" he bellowed while getting hit by Knuckle's punches.

Knuckles and Tails have gone out of control with their fighting now. Amy is starting to regain conscious and Cream is still playing dead.

Cheese: "I'm late for yo Gabba Gabba!" He complained above the fighters.

-Meanwhile-

Rogue: "Damn! How long are we gonna wait for them?" She complained while leaning on the lobby counter.

Eggman: "I don't know, but they better as hell be hurrying up! I don't have all day! It's already 1:27 P.M.!" He responded.

Rogue: "I'll text Cream." She volunteered.

Eggman: "Alright. Shadow Android, are you ready to be nice?"

Shadow A.: "Yes, doctor. But I've gotten a text from the real me and he says Sonic is getting suspicious of him. What should we do?" The robot asked.

Eggman: "Tell him to use chaos control to lose the blue motherfucker!" He instructed.

Rogue on her phone: "What's taking so long girl? Everyone's waiting!"

Cream on phone: "Ok, I'll tell everyone to finish up."

-Meanwhile-

Knuckles was just about to deal the final blow to Tails when he was interrupted.

Cream: "Stop it! " She yelled at the fighters.

Knuckles: "Why? I was almost kicking his-" he was cut off.

Cream: "We have a wedding to get through, now I want everyone to just leave this silly fight where it is and we will finish later!" She ordered.

Tails: "But I love Knuckles! He will be mine after this wedding right?"

Cream: "Who the fuck said that? Knuckles is MY MAN! Did you see the way he stood up for me? That's real love right there! He was about to fuck you up last time I checked!" She yelled.

Knuckles just listened to them fight over him.

Tails: "I thought your ass was dead! And what happened to you liking Sonic?"

Cream: (ignoring Tails) "Knuckles are you gay or straight? Because we both have strong feelings for you!"

Knuckles just glared at them.

Tails: "He already promised me-" He was cut off.

Knuckles: "I will decide after the wedding, until then this stays between the 3 of us you hear!"

Tails was heart broken that his there is a chance his lover might dump him. However, he goes along with what he says to get on Knuckle's good side instead of letting his true feelings show.

Cream has lost all feelings for Sonic. She doesn't know how or when she will tell him once the wedding getaway is over. She's officially fallen in love with Knuckles.

Cream and Tails: "Yes sir!" They were now competing for him now.

Amy finally woke up.

Cream: "Ok Amy, for the sake of having a decent wedding day, you should be in it. I'm only allowing this to get rid all of this drama." She explained to Amy.

Amy: "That was ALL you had to do the FIRST TIME!" She said with an attitude and then went to the lobby.

Knuckles: (chuckling) "Good thing she didn't hear us!"

Tails in his head: "I wish she would have heard. Then she'd know what was and tell everyone else his "secret"."

Tails: "Hehe, I know right!" He lied to Knuckles.

Cream in her head: "Shut the fuck up! Trying to flirt with MY MAN!"

Cream: "Ok, we better get going!" She said finally making her way towards the lobby.

Knuckles: "Isn't bad luck for the bride to see the groom though?" He said.

Cream has already left, ignoring Knuckles.

Knuckles: "And why didn't you read my text?"

Tails: "I've got four words for you. YOU BETTER PICK ME!" He threatened and then went to the lobby.

Knuckles in his head: "Oh god..."

-Meanwhile-

Sonic is still chasing Shadow through the hotel.

Sonic: "Something's up with you! So just tell me!" He yelled while pursuing the black hedgehog.

Shadow checked his iPhone while running and he received a text.

Shadow A's Text: "Use your chaos control!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks and started to take out his chaos emerald. He then remembered that he had broken it the night before, trying to save Cream.

Sonic tackled Shadow and pinned him to the ground.

Shadow: "Get the fuck off of me! Mind your own fucking business!" He screamed at Sonic.

Sonic: "Just tell me what's going on! YOU SMELL LIKE DEEP FRIED ASS!" He yelled at Shadow.

Shadow: "Look, I'm a JANITOR! Janitors don't smell like fucking Beyonce! Why do you care what I smell like anyway?" He yelled back.

Sonic: "How the hell did you from a tuxedo to your janitor clothes with the wedding starting any minute!?" He asked, holding Shadow down.

Shadow: "Ok, you have two choices motherfucker! Either get off me and go to the wedding that is starting right this minute. Or I can just tell Amy about you and Cream last night!" He threatened.

Sonic: "What the-" He was cut off.

Shadow: "How do you think she got from under the covers?" He smirked.

The Shadow Android had explained everything that has happened to Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman.

Sonic: "Alright, you win this one! But it's not over yet!" He yelled while running to the lobby.

Shadow: "Dumb ass!" He chuckled as he left.

-Meanwhile-

The time is now 1:54 P.M.  
Everyone was now finally in the lobby.

Eggman: "It's about time! Now follow me to the Onyx Chapel. Your guests have been waiting all day."

Cream: "What guests?"

Eggman ignored her and led the crowd outside the hotel. Until he realized something.

Eggman: "Tails? I though you weren't going to be in the wedding-" He was cut off.

Tails: "I changed my mind!" He yelled.

Cream: "Well the only position left is the flower girl! Cheese is already the ring bearer." She laughed.

Tails: "I'll do it!" He was desperate to be included.

Everyone laughed at Tails except for Knuckles. They thought it was funny to have a boy-flower girl.

Amy: "Well, Cream you have a flower boy!" She chuckled, trying to make up with Cream by making small-talk.

Cream: "I guess so!" She laughed back.

After this, Eggman continued to lead everyone to the Onyx Chapel, once they got outside Eggman gave everyone a position. The guests were already seated and growing impatient.

Eggman: "Ok, Knuckles you sneak around the back and be at the altar." He ordered.

Knuckles: "Gotcha doc." And he left.

Eggman: "Amy, Rouge, you two will walk down the isle with Sonic and err, Shadow."

Sonic: "But who's going to walk Cream down the aisle?" He said, hoping he could be the one to do it.

Amy: "HE SAID ME AND YOU HAVE TO WALK THE ISLE TOGTHER! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT THAT!" She yelled right in Sonic's ear.

Shadow A.: "Please refrain from using such language in this setting."

Sonic in his head: "And he's back in that fucking tuxedo again! What the fuck!"

Cream: "Shadow is right, quit it with that bad language." She said to Amy.

Amy: "Bit-" She was cut off.

Tails: "Don't start this again you two!" He cut Amy off. "Let's have a GOOD wedding!"

Amy in her head: "You just better make sure you wash your ass! You two tailed motherfucker!"

Eggman: "Ok, as I was saying, the bridesmaids and groomsmen will walk down the isle together." Amy smirked. "Big will walk Cream down the aisle."

Everyone: "Big?!" They were shocked he was here.

Eggman: "I know he's one of the guests but he's the perfect man for the job. He'll be sitting close to the door way when we get in."

Cream: "Who else is at my wedding?"

Eggman: "You'll find out soon enough! Anyways, once Cream gets to the aisle, our flower-boy (he chuckled) will pass out flowers while skipping!"

Tails sighed as everyone chuckled.

Eggman: "And then the ring bearer will bring the rings following Tails." He explained.

Cheese: "Chao, chao!" He said while holding the box of rings.

Rouge: "Alright motherfuckers! We've waited long enough! Let's get this show on the road!" She announced to everyone.

Everyone but Shadow laughed at her and went to their places.

Shadow A.: "Rogue, please refrain-" He was cut off.

Rouge: "I'm sorry, now take my hand!" She yelled at him. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Onyx chapel was purple and gray colored with rainbow stained glass windows. It looked like a church of some sort. It was big and spacious and filled with all sorts of SEGA characters including: Big, Silver, Blaze, Princess Elise, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Jet, Wave, Storm, Aiai, Mimi, GonGon, Nights, Reala, Alex Kidd, Ulala, Pudding, Amigo, Beat, Gum, Tikal, Eggman Nega, and Billy Hatcher. It also had a full reception hall in another room.

Blaze: "It's about damn time! They're a full hour late!" She complained to Silver.

Silver: "Never planned a wedding huh? They take time!" He said back to her.

Blaze: "You were married?"

Silver: "Yes... But I'm not telling you who it was!" He said defensively.

Blaze: "Come on, just tell me her name!" She teased.

Silver has been married to both women and men, he is scared to tell anyone this secret.

Silver: "Don't worry about it!"

Blaze: "Wait, don't tell me! It's a he isn't?" She teased him some more.

Silver: "No!" he yelled to her.

Blaze: "You can't fool me with that look on your face! Tell me about him!"

Silver: "For the last time-" He was cut off.

Blaze: "Oh I bet you're heart broken aren't you? Don't worry I'll find a guy for when we get to the reception ok?" She comforted him.

Silver finally decided to give it up.

Silver: "I'd like that!" He told Blaze. "But please don't tell anyone!"

Blaze: "I love keeping secrets! It's safe with me."

Silver: "You know, if you can't find any guys, find me a girl then please."

Blaze: "Oooh! I will!" she laughed.

Because they were so similar, Ulala, Pudding, and Gum sat together in the same row.

Pudding: "Oooh! Girl, that Knuckles is fiiiiiiine!" She gushed.

Ulala: "Bitch please, he's my future hubby! I can't wait until him and that rabbit bitch break up!" She said.

Gum: "Ok, both of you bitches don't have a chance with him!" She grabbed their attention. "You see that look in his eyes? That's true love! I doubt him and Cream will break up."

Pudding: "Well I'll just have to break them up then!" She said happily.

Ulala: "May the best bitch win!" He taunted to Pudding.

Gum: "Hey I wanna break them up too!"

Pudding: "Aren't you still with Beat?" She asked.

Gum: "Yeah but-" She was cut off.

Ulala: "Then you have no reason to want Knuckles!" she told the girl.

Gum: "What? A girl can't cheat! I've never had the luxury of two boyfriends!" She explained.

Pudding: "Well, don't get mad at us if he catches your ass!" She said with a laugh.

Ulala: "Yeah, cheat at your own risk!" She laughed.

Gum: "Let's work together to break them up, then once he's free it's every man, I mean woman for herself!" She declared.

Ulala and Pudding: "Ok!"

-Meanwhile-

The best man and maid of honor walked down the aisle, whispering thoughts in their heads as the guests stared at them. Jet, Wave, Storm, and Alex Kidd noticed Amy's mouth sore.

Jet: "Damn! Who the hell broke her jaw?" He laughed at her injury.

Wave: "I hate that bitch! That's exactly what she get! Looks like Sonic had to handle his business!" She smirked.

Storm: "Hey Amy-" He was cut off.

Wave: "You idiot!" She clamped his mouth. "Don't yell out what we're saying!"

Storm: "Sorry, I just couldn't help it.." He apologized.

Wave rolled her eyes at her partner.

Alex Kidd: "That bruise looks severe! I think she should get medical attention!" He exclaimed.

Jet: "Oh don't tell me you actually care for her!" He said, trying to make him fell bad.

Alex Kidd: "It's not so much that I care for her, I just hate, hate, hate, domestic abuse. Especially when a woman is being harmed." He explained.

Wave: "Shut your goody, goody tushu ass up!" She taunted at the boy.

Alex Kidd: "We live in America, I have a right to free speech!" He defended himself.

Storm: "Who invited him anyway?"

Alex Kidd: "Eggman, he invited everyone here."

Jet, Wave, and Storm ignored Alex Kidd. He was too proper for them to associate with.

Amy in her head: "Oh shit! I bet they're all staring at this mouth sore. I can't take much more of this shit! The only keeping me going is holding my man's hand. Damn! He so sexy! I swear I'll be in heaven once this wedding getaway is through." She said as completed the aisle with Sonic.

Sonic in his head: "Something's not right with Cream! I mean I'm glad she's really getting into this wedding idea and seems happy, but she hasn't texted me all day... I know she remembers that this a FAKE wedding! She better start talking to me, or some serious shit is gonna be started in this bitch! And so now Tails is over being the best man? Yet he totally cursed me out earlier! I don't know, I have to talk with all these motherfuckers once this is over! And I've been ready to put my shoe up Shadow's ass! I don't know what's going on, all of my friends are all weird as fuck now!" he said while walking the aisle hand-in-hand with Amy.

Sonic and Amy part ways, Sonic goes on Knuckle's side, Amy goes on the bride side. Eggman is in the center, waiting for the rest to make it down the aisle. Vector, Charmy and Espio are the wedding band, playing traditional wedding music. All the guests are quiet and seated in their plush chairs, all expect whispers between Ulala, Pudding, and Gum.

Ulala: "Hey guys, for our first move how about tripping Cream!?" She suggested.

Gum: "Yeah, let's hit this bitch hard!" She agreed.

Pudding: "But just don't get caught!" She cautioned.

Ulala: "Oh, don't worry I've got the perfect plan, I got this!" She reassured.

Shadow Android and Rouge were next to walk the aisle.

Rouge in her head: "Oh, where is my Shadow! I need him, oh I need him now! I miss his masculine scent, his beautiful red eyes, his charming smile. I miss his strong, black muscles, the way he took control of things like a man should! Some day this will be me and him at this altar! This metal copy is shit compared to my boo! Eggman can't make a decent copy of someone if it bit him in the ass!" She thought while walking with the Shadow Android.

Shadow A. In his head: "I wonder, does Eggman really value me as a good robot. I mean once all this is over, where does that leave me? Will I just go into his pile of unwanted robots? What's my gain from acting so nice? I feel used, I feel like my only purpose is to serve that fat motherfucker! I was built with a heart, unlike the rest of his creations. Therefore, I deserve to live like everyone else. I will act nice like my creator has told me to, but I have just too much heart to trick all these wonderful into death. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know that I cannot kill anyone." He thought as ha navigated the aisle with Rouge by his side.

Shadow Android and Rouge part once they reach the aisle, just as Amy and Sonic did.

Tails, the flower boy was next to walk the aisle. The crowd tried not to laugh as he tossed rose petals on the aisle ground. The three monkeys and Beat were laughing the loudest.

Mimi: "So what do we call it? A flower-girl-boy?" She chuckled.

Aiai: "No I was thinking we should call it a flower fag!" The monkey laughed.

Beat: "I mean like, what kind of guy would accept being a flower girl?!" The skater boy asked with a chuckle.

GonGon: "He might as well wear a dress!" The monkey suggested while giggling.

Tails in his head: "Yes, get over it, I'm the flower boy! Damn! I wish these motherfuckers would just let me be who I am! Well I don't care what they say anyway. I'm focused on Knuckles. He was my first love even though we've only been together for a day. I'm crazy about him. I even had a dream last night that him and I got married... He looks so nice in that tuxedo too. But as much as I love him, I can't stand him because he promised me we'd be together when all this was over. He promised that I wouldn't have to compete with Cream. He promised me I could be the best man! It seems like I can't trust a word he says! I swear if he dumps me, after everything's he's put me through, I'll kill Cream and eventually him too. Hey, is that my iPhone in Sonic's pocket?" Tails thought to himself as he skipped down the aisle.

Tails went on the groomsmen side to be close to Knuckles.

Blaze bumped Silver.

Blaze: "How about him? The flower boy?" She chuckled.

Silver: "Hmmmmm... I'll get back to you on him. Keep looking." He responded.

Charmy: "Here comes the bride!" He started singing that song when Cream appeared at the door with Big.

The crowd stood to view Cream's dress. Of course those who were the tallest, Elise, Nights, Reala, and Tikal had the best view. They also had the front row seats because Tikal was Knuckle's cousin.

Nights: "It's a nice dress actually!" She complimented Cream.

Elise: "Ok, first off, it's too big and the pinkness of it doesn't match the theme of the wedding. Doesn't even look a fraction as elegant as the dress I'm wearing right now." The princess explained, of course thinking she was the most fashionable girl in the world.

Reala: "Oh come on, Elise, you shouldn't be so mean! I mean this is probably all she could afford!" He chucked with the princess.

Tikal: "It's not polite to make fun of others!" She said to them.

Elise: (ignoring Tikal) "Oh my goodness, that bee singing is SO annoying! My royal ears will not approve of that singing quality!" She complained.

Nights: "I doubt you could do any better!" She taunted the princess.

Elise: "Hmph! How dare you insult my highness?" She striked at her.

Reala: "Elise, you go up there and take the mic from that screeching bee!" He suggested.

Nights: "No! Charmy already has the gig, he was paid to do it, so he'll do it!" She snapped.

Tikal: "Nights is right, you don't want to crash the wedding do you?" She added.

Elise: "No one tells me I can't do anything! I'm singing right now!" She said as she got up from her golden, royal seat.

Nights: "Oh damn!" She said to herself at the sight of this.

-Meanwhile-

Billy Hatcher and Amigo were in charge of the food for the reception. Eggman chose them because of Amigo's Mexican background and Billy's knowledge of eggs. They are still deciding on what to make.

Billy: "Oh boy! You hear that! They're singing here comes the bride! We gotta hurry!" He warned the monkey.

Amigo: "Ummm, how about tacos?" He suggested.

Billy: "Too plain! Think, what would you serve at your wedding?"

Amigo: "Tacos!"

Billy: "(sighs) I guess it falls on me.."

Amigo: "What falls on you?" The naive monkey said.

Billy: "Nothing! Just shut up so I can think!"  
he ordered.

Amigo: "I sorry! Won't make Billy mad again!" He apologized.

Billy: "Amigo, think of foods!"

Amigo: "Paella?"

Billy: "What's Paella?"

Amigo: "A Mexican dish consisting of eggs, potatoes, and cheese all under a crust like a pot pie."

Billy: "Ok I like that is has eggs... And when did you start talking-" He was cut off.

Amigo: "Talk like what? Amigo always talk like that!"

Billy: "Forget it, (laughing) you think they'll like that? Remember, if it's nasty, we get fired from the kitchen. Do we have all those ingredients?"

Amigo: "Amigo says yes! Tenemos todos de Los ingredientes!" (We have all of the ingredients!)

Billy: "Please don't go Spanish on me!"

Amigo: "Lo siento! Peor a veces tengo que hablar en espanol. No puedo haltar. Ahora, Voy a cocinar las paellas!" (I'm sorry! But sometimes I have to talk in Spanish. I can't stop. Now, I will cook the paellas.)

Billy: "Ok, NO UNDERSTANDE WHAT THE FUCKIE YOU SAYA!" He made fun of the Spanish language. "Ah well, you cook the paellas and I'll make the appetizers!" He ordered.

Amigo: "Ok, me da una cuchara por favor, lo necesito para la paella!" (Ok, give me a spoon please, I need it for the paella!)

Billy: "What?! Oh man, this is gonna be fun... NOT!"

-Meanwhile-

The time is now 2:40 P.M.

Cream in her head: "Well this is finally it! Oh my god, I hope these bitches ain't talking about my dress! Well who cares, this is my big day, not theirs. I've been dreaming about this day Since i was a little girl. Today is the day I marry the man of dreams. It's now true to me that he is not Sonic, but Knuckles. Sorry Sonic, but based on your actions and drama, I've lost all interest in you. The only thing standing in my way, is Tails. There is no way in hell I'm letting some gay dude walk away with MY prince charming! I love him! Marriage is supposed to be between a man and a WOMAN! What has the world come to? Sorry Tails, I don't have anything against gay people but, this man is MINE! And I will do whatever it takes to keep him! I'm the one in the dress, NOT YOU!" She thought as she went down the aisle looking glamorous with Big.

Big in his head: "Froggy? Where are you? Boy I wonder what's for lunch, I'm starved! I hope it's not eggs, I can get gassy at times! Haha!" The large cat thought as he walked the girl down the aisle.

Suddenly the bee stopped singing when Cream was a little less than half way down the aisle. Everyone stared at the band.

Elise: "Give me that microphone!" She demanded.

Charmy: "No! Eggman paid me to do this!" He defended himself.

Elise: "Look here, bumble bee, I can be a nice princess and let you live, or I can get 'bad things' done to you!" She threatened the insect.

Espio: "Lookie here you-" He was cut off.

Charmy against his better judgement, gave in and let her have the microphone.

Espio: "Why'd you-" He was cut off again.

When the princess sung, everyone's ears applauded. Despite his slight attitude, be gave Vector the signal to continue the beat. Charmy sat down and watched.

Cream: "Well now that that is over, hopefully I can make it to the altar!" She joked as the crowd stared at her. They laughed with her. "And Elise, you go girl!" She complimented.

Elise gave her a thumbs up while singing the bride song.

Knuckles in his head: "Look at how beautiful she is! I'm starting to believe that this wedding was meant to happen! However, today will not be totally a good day for me! Today I have to choose between the two loves of my lives. To me, this decision really isn't fair, considering I've only dated Tails for roughly a day, and Cream for like 4 hours. It seems like I will be hated by at least one person today. So what have I got to lose? I mean there are pros and cons with every decision you make in life. But this is a very, very tough decision for me. I mean, I already promised Tails my love, but it seems like Cream has stole my heart effortlessly. I've never gone back on a promise before in my life, but why not start? No, I can't bare to see cute little Tails crying his eyes out because his lying ex-boyfriend dumped him. I don't want to be that kind of person! But I don't exactly want to be gay for the rest of my life either. Cream is a wonderful, beautiful, woman who definitely loves me back. I mean she called me baby when we've only loved each other for only hours. What does that say about her love for me? God, I wish I could hide away so I didn't have to decide. I wish I could just say neither or something because I can't bare to see either of my lovers hurt and hate me for the rest of their lives. I want to make everyone happy, but it has become clear to me that that is not possible. I love them both, but I can only satisfy myself, and the only way to fully make myself happy would be to pick-" His thoughts were cut short.

Ulala had tied her shoe in the aisle way, causing Cream to trip.

Knuckles: "Cream!" He screamed as his wife was in the process of falling, he ran as fast as he could, but it was too late. That was also the last word of his thoughts.

It turns out that the Shadow Android sensed trouble coming and quickly teleported to prevent Cream from falling completely. Making it too late for Knuckles to save Cream from falling.

Cream: "Thank you so much Mr. Shadow!" She said.

Shadow A.: "It was no problem!" He assured her.

Knuckles went back to his position. He was glad she hadn't fallen, but he was mad that "he" couldn't have been the one to break her fall.

Cream: "Boy, I wonder if I can make it to the altar alive!" She joked again with the crowd, still looking beautiful in her over-sized dress. She glared back at Ulala and continued to walk.

Ulala: "Damn! That black hedgehog!" She cursed under her breath.

Pudding: "Don't worry, we'll get her next time!" She said with a laugh.

Cream and Knuckles are finally at the altar together. They immediately lock eyes and hold each other's hands and whisper very soft I love you's to each other as they wait for Eggman to start the service.

Eggman: "Ladies, and gentlemen, and monkies. (He chuckled at Aiai) We are gathered here today to seal the bond between these two lovers." He began.

The crowd looked in awe as the couple looked so happy together, all except for Tails and Sonic who were trying their best not to let their attitudes show. Elise had finally stopped singing.

Eggman: "Knuckles, repeat after me." He listened to the doctor. "Cream, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? For ugly or uglier? Until death do us part?" He read aloud.

The crowd laughed at the line "for ugly or for uglier."

Cream and Knuckles looked embarrassed at the mistake.

Eggman: "Oh sorry! Forget that last line!" He corrected himself.

Knuckles: "Cream, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? For ugly or uglier? Until death do us part?" He screwed up again.

The crowd laughed again.

-Meanwhile-

Amigo: "Escuchame lentamente! Me da los huevos en tus manos ahora! Necesitamos a ir rapido! Necesito las patatas tambien!" (Listen to me slowly! Give me the eggs in your hands now! We need to hurry! I need the potatoes too!)

Billy: "Look! I DON'T GET WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" He said in a burning rage. "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO GET THIS DONE IN TIME UNLESS YOU TALK USING ENGLISH OR I SPEAK SPANISH!" He yelled at the Mexican monkey.

It appears that he can still understand english, but something in his brain won't let him speak it.

Amigo: "Pues, te jodes! Vamos a pedir nuestros trabajos porque de tu! (Slamming his spoon down) Espero que eras alegre! Eres una madre-jodedor tu sabes! No es mi falta que yo tengo que hablar en espanol a veces!" He said get angry back. (Well, fuck you! We're going to lose our jobs because of you! I hope you're happy! You're a motherfucker you know! It's not my fault that I have to speak Spanish sometimes!)

Billy: "I swear if I knew what you said to me, you'd be dead!"

Amigo checked his iPhone and got and idea for them to comminuicate.

-Meanwhile-

Knuckles: "I-I'm sorry it's just-" He was cut off.

Cream: "Yes, I will take you for ugly or uglier! I don't care what anyone else thinks! You're are very handsome to me!"

The crowd applauded at her message.

Eggman: "Ahem, now Cream repeat after me. Knuckles, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? Until death do us part?"

Cream: (Still chuckling at the ugly line) "Knuckles, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? For pretty or prettier? Until death do us part?" She said with a smile.

Knuckles and the crowd adored the pretty line. Sonic and Tails secretly try to whisper something.

Sonic: "Lamest wedding ever! I don't think I could stomach the kiss!"

Tails: "I know right! I wish it never happened!"

Sonic: "And you wanted to be the best man!"

Tails: "I don't care about 'that' anymore.. I've got bigger troubles. Is that my iPhone in your pocket?"

Sonic quickly shoved the phone in his pocket.

Sonic: "Ummm, no unless you dropped it in a toilet." He answered.

Tails: "That's mines! Please can I have it back?" He asked.

Sonic hesitated, he really planned to sell it.

Sonic: "You sure you want it? I mean it probably doesn't work anymore."

Tails: "I'm sure I can fix, give it to me after the-" He was cut off.

Sonic: "Wait, why do you hate their wedding? I only hate it because I want Cream." he quickly changed the subject.

Tails decided to just be honest about himself to Sonic.

Tails: "Because I-" He was cut off.

Knuckles: "You screwed up, but you're lucky because I will take you for pretty or prettier no matter what anyone says. I do!" He said with a laugh.

The crowd adores them again.

Eggman: "Does the ring bearer have the rings?"

No answer.

Cream: "Cheese, come out now!" She called.

Still no answer, the crowd looks distrought.

Cream: "Has anyone seen Cheese?" She asked the crowd.

The crowd: "No, we don't know where he is." They chanted.

Cream: "Cheese?!" Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Cheese where are you?"

-Meanwhile-  
The time is now 3:05 P.M.

Lonely old Shadow was still left behind at the hotel. What do you think a black hedgehog would do by himself all day?

Shadow: "I'll teach that bitch to mess with me!" He said to himself while holding Cheese in his hands.

This was his way of getting back at Cream for "breaking his chaos emerald". Even though he broke it himself, he makes it her fault because he would never have broken if she hadn't texted him that night.

Cheese: "Let me go! I'm the ring bearer you know! The wedding's probably-" He was cut off.

Shadow: "Shut the fuck up! You're my Chao now! And I'm making you my slave!" He yelled at the tiny blue animal.

Cheese tried to break loose, but Shadow's grip was far too strong. Cheese was being chao-napped.

Shadow: "Don't even think of breaking loose! You know what? I've even got a cage for you!" He chuckled.

Shadow threw Cheese in a metal cage that Eggman used for his robot monkies. He then went back to cleaning the hotel.

The Chao cried for 5 minutes very loudly until he was cut off.

Shadow: "Ain't nobody got time for no cry baby shit!" He yelled at Cheese and then yanked him out of the cage.

There was no telling what Shadow would to Cheese next.

-Meanwhile-

Amigo: "Billy! Usa mi iPhone! Tengo un appliaccion para ellos que no hablan espanol! Va a traducir para ti!" He said while handing his iPhone over to Billy. (Billy! Use my iPhone! I have an application for those who do not speak Spanish! It will translate for you!)

Billy: "So now monkies have iPhones?" He chuckled while observing the app.

Amigo: "Carajo Verdad!" He yelled with an attitude. (Damn right!)

Billy found out the monkey's idea.

Billy: "Ok! This is the best idea you've had yet!" The monkey smiled. "So huevos are eggs and potatoes are patatas!" He said to the monkey.

Amigo: (shaking his head) "Si... Peor debiste saber patatas porque esas son similar que la palabra en ingles... Me condujes loco a veces... Moviando, vamos a trabajar!" The monkey said while getting back to work. (Yes... but you should've known potatoes because it's similar to the word in english... You drive me crazy sometimes... Anyways, let's get to work!)

Billy: "No te condujo loco!" He said back with a chuckle, the iPhone translated his word for word and told him what to say back. (I don't drive you crazy!)

Amigo: "Ay dios mio!" He said while sighing. (Oh my god!)

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "CHEESE!" The bride yelled while bawling her eyes out at the altar.

Tails in his head: "Maybe this is a sign you shouldn't get married!" while smirking.

Sonic in his head: "Maybe this is a sign you shouldn't get married!" While smirking.

Knuckles: "Don't worry, we'll find Cheese and the rings I promise!" He assured her while holding her hands. "Everyone, look around!" He ordered the audience.

The entire crowd got on their knees and began searching for the rings and the Chao.

Wave: "Where the heck would a Chao be?" She had an attitude about having to search.

Storm: "What's a chao?" He was still so naive.

Sonic: "Hey Eggman, you aren't hiding the Chao are you?" He asked the evil scientist.

Cream and Knuckles immediately looked at them.

Eggman: (chuckling) "Stealing a little itsy bitsy Chao? That's a new low for me! Why, I think there'd be a better chance of you or Tails hiding it!"

Sonic: "What?! What makes you think that?" He was surprised at his words.

Eggman: "Don't think I didn't see you and Tails smirking as soon as Cheese went missing!" He blamed Sonic.

Knuckles: "Sonic did you?" He asked his friend.

Sonic: "Of course not Knux! I mean, me, Sonic, a Chao-napper?"

Cream in her head: "I bet it was Tails! He is the only one that has a reason to crash our wedding!"

Knuckles: "Sonic, don't lie to me!" He threatened.

Sonic: "Have I ever lied to you?"

Knuckles: "Yeah!" He talked tough.

Sonic: "Name ONE TIME!" He smiled.

Knuckles: "When, when, when..." He was trying to figure out a lie.

Cream: "Hey why don't you ask Tails honey?" She suggested.

Knuckles found Tails looking rather glad that knuckles had talked to him.

Knuckles: "Tails?!" He assumed he knew what was coming next.

Tails: "Really, you really think I'd do something like that? And risk the chance of me and you getting back together?" He tested Knuckles.

Knuckles was reminded of the promise. He decided he couldn't say anything to Tails yet.

Knuckles: "Cream's the one that told me to ask you. But why were you and Sonic smirking when Cheese was lost?"

Tails: (looking the other way) "We have our reasons..."

It occurred to Knuckles that these reasons were quite obvious. He didn't need to here it from Tails' mouth.

Knuckles: "If you or Sonic are lying to me on MY wedding day! I will break both of your jaws! No hesitation!" He threatened.

Tails: "I'd never lie to you. Yet it seems everything you tell me IS A LIE! But this IS a fake wedding right?" He reminded Knuckles.

Knuckles wanted to tell Tails the truth, but he couldn't deny that he still had feelings for him.

Knuckles: "Yeah, yes it is." He lied.

-Meanwhile-

Shadow set Cheese on the hotel's check in desk.

Cheese: "What-what are you gonna do? I want my mommy!" The kid complained.

Shadow pulled out his famous .22 pistol. He figured that to get even with Cream, he had to "break" her Chao.

Shadow: "Since you won't shut the hell up, I'll permantely shut you up!" He yelled smiling with the gun in his hands.

Cheese: "Pl-please S-Shadow! Don't shoot! Think about what you're doing!" He pleaded while putting his hands over his eyes.

Shadow took aim to shoot Cheese in the head.

Shadow: "Yeah, I know what I'm doing! Getting back at that Cream bitch!"

Cream had taken Cheese on the getaway, but kept him in her purse until the weddings began.

Cheese tried to convince him to stop once more.

Cheese: "T-think about it, how would that look in a newspaper? A full grown hedgehog using a gun to kill a little, helpless, Chao!"

Shadow: "Oh, they'll never know! I'm no stupid murderer! I've got a full strategy for your death!" He smirked.

Cheese knew Shadow was crazy enough to do it. He figured that was going to be the end, so he might as well have stalled.

Cheese: "I just turned 8 years old last month! I still have a lot of my life ahead of me!"

Shadow put his middle finger on the trigger of the gun.

Shadow: "Wow. You REALLY think I care? Quit stalling!" He taunted.

Cheese: "So you think, I'm stalling...?" He stalled.

Shadow came closer with the gun to make Cheese stop stalling.

Cheese started to cry, well at least he was going to heaven.

Shadow: "Any last words? You little motherfucker!" He smiled.

Cheese was ready to die.

Cheese: "Just do it! Get it over with!" He managed to say through his tears.

Shadow: "With pleasure!" He sniggered as his finger started to very slowly pull the trigger.

There's a theory that when people die or are close to death that their life flashes by before their eyes. For Cheese, this day had flashed by and he remembered something.

Cheese: (still sobbing) "Hey wait!" He stopped Shadow.

Shadow: "Oh what the fuck now!?" He said annoyed.

Cheese: "How are you here in the hotel, when you were also in a tuxedo at the wedding?"

He put his gun down, unsure of what to say.

Shadow: "Wh-what do you mean?" He played dumb.

Cheese looked very relived as he lowered his pistol.

Cheese: "I just saw you at the wedding before I was Chao-napped!" He explained.

Shadow: "You must be on drugs or something!" He tried to confuse him.

Cheese quickly caught on to Shadow's tactics. He was smart enough to put facts together, he now knew the truth about Shadow.

Cheese: "No! I'm only 8 for goodness sake! And I'm telling everyone that there is a clone of you!" He threatened.

Shadow knew that now he definitely had to kill Cheese now.

-Meanwhile-  
The time is now 3:37 P.M.

Billy and Amigo were getting the wedding food done actually, until they forgot about the cake.

Billy: "Ok, I've finished my deviled egg apetitzers." He looked at the Monkey's finished paellas. "Looking good Amigo!" He complemented.

Amigo: "Gracias! Peor, pienso que necesitar algo mas..." (Thank you! But I think we need something more...)

Billy used the iPhone to translate what Amigo said.

Billy: "Like what?"

Amigo: "Una torta de boda! Y refrescos!" (A wedding cake! And drinks!)

Billy: "You here that?" He peaked in the wedding room. "Something's not right out there, I expected them to be done by now.. You make the cake, I'm going to investigate!" He said as he left Amigo in the kitchen.

Amigo: (Shaking his head) "Espera! No se como hacer tortas!" He yelled as the boy ran off. (Wait! I don't know how to make cakes!)

Billy didn't hear him and was already in the wedding room.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T FIND CHEESE RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" The bridezilla threatened everyone.

Billy had just came in from the kitchen, he was shocked at what was going down.

Billy: "Beat, what's happening?" He asked the skater boy.

Beat: "Well apparently, she lost her pet thing and he was the ring bearer so not only is he lost but so are the rings.. Therefore, she's a raging bitch right now." Billy looked shocked. "Well, how are things in the kitchen going?" Beat said while searching on the ground.

Billy: "Well Amigo has these weird times when he can only-" He was cut off. Cream had spotted him.

Cream: "BILLY, MY WEDDING DINNER BETTER BE THE BEST DAMN DINNER EVER MADE OR ELSE I WILL STICK MY SHOE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU-" She was cut off.

Billy: "Yes ma'am!" He tried to sound polite and then tried to get away from her.

Cream: "I MEAN IT, IF-"

Beat: "Just because your pet is gone is no reason to make everyone's life hell!" He bravely fired back at the bridezilla.

Cream lost her mind and slapped Beat's face off. That was as nice she could be right now. Then, like nothing happened, she walked away.

Beat: "Ow!" He whimpered in pain. She left a huge red mark on the side of his face.

Blaze and Silver grew tired of looking for the Chao. They were on all fours looking for it.

Blaze: "It's enough that I came here but now I have to look for a Chao?" She complained.

Silver: "Find the lost Chao all over again!" He joked.

Blaze spotted Tails at that opposite end of the room, pretending to help search for the Chao under some chairs.

Blaze: "Look!" She tapped Silver on his shoulder to get his attention at Tails.

Silver looked at Tails like he was a the ugliest man alive. He pretended to not be interested because he was so nervous about making new friends.

Silver: "What about him?" He played uninterested.

Blaze still tried to pair him up with Tails even though he seemed uninterested.

Blaze: "You wanna say hi to him?" She suggested.

Silver: "Why do that?" He said as he pretended to "look" for a Chao.

Blaze: "Well I mean there is no guarantee that he's gay, but I mean it's worth a shot right?"

Silver: "Guess so... Hey have you seen any girls that might like me?" He quickly changed the subject.

Blaze: "Why'd you change the subject so fast? And trust me from Mimi to Elise, you won't want any of these girls."

Silver: "I'll take Mimi!" He lied.

Blaze: "Oh please, you must have better taste than that! Oh, I think I know what you're trying to now! You're trying to hide the fact that you like Tails by saying you like her ugly ass!" She caught on.

Silver: "I do not like TAILS!" He yelled in anger.

Tails did a double take at Silver and Blaze. Thankfully, he only heard his name and not the full sentence. Tails decided to walk over to them.

Silver: "See! Look what you made me do!" He scorned Blaze.

Tails: "Psst! If you're gonna talk shit about me, don't scream MY NAME out to everyone!" He snapped at them.

Blaze: "Sorry Tails, we weren't talking bad about you." She apologized.

Tails: "Then what the hell were you saying?" He fired back.

Silver: "That's irrelevant! We have a right to free speech!" He stood up and yelled at Tails.

Silver and Tails sized each other up while arguing face to face, keeping their true thoughts of each other locked in their minds.

Silver in his head: "Blaze was right, I guess he is my type. Too bad he's straight though. I mean he doesn't look the slightest of a gay man. Boy, what have I been missing! I just hope he makes the first move."

Tails in his head: "If he wasn't dating Blaze and if I wasn't in love with Knuckles, I think he could be Mr. Right for me. A boy can dream right?"

Tails: "I knew you were talking shit about me but I don't care! Ya can kiss my ass for all I care!" He yelled at Silver's face.

Silver: "Fuck you then! Get get the fuck out of my face!" He ordered.

Tails stormed off looking very mad, when he was really glad he talked to someone he liked a little.

Blaze: "I'm sorry, this is all my fault-" She was cut off.

Silver: "Don't be, you were only trying to help me- and help me you did!" He smiled.

Blaze: "So you DO then huh?" She smiled.

Silver ignored her because he saw Cream coming over to them looking very mad.

-Meanwhile-

Shadow had no choice to but to kill Cheese to protect Eggman's plan.

Shadow: "This will be real quick, shut your mouth!" He said, re-aiming at Cheese's head.

Cheese in his head: "What is it, national kill me day?! I mean if Amy's hammer wasn't enough, Shadow would surely execute me then huh? Well it seems like I was meant to die today... Well I had a good life overall..."

Cheese tried to make a bargain with Shadow.

Cheese: "Ummm, how about, you let me live and I keep your clone a secret?" He offered.

Shadow: "Why should I risk you telling them when I can simply kill you and secure the secret?"

Cheese: "Because if you kill me, you will kill Cream too. She can't live without me and her emotions would lead to a suicide. And if someone were to find out that you did this to me, you would die also. So basically, you killing me= killing her= killing you." He tried to convince Shadow.

Shadow: "But still no one would find out! And I'd love to kill her too!" The evil hedgehog responded.

Cheese: "Yes they would!" He yelled back.

Shadow: "Tell me one way how and I'll let you go!" He bargained.

Cheese: "When a Chao dies, he has a chance of being resurrected if he was raise with love. And of course I was raised with plenty of love, so I'd probably come back within a day or two. In my new body, I would no longer be the Cheese that everyone knows and loves, but I would still have all my knowledge and skills I learned while in my previous life! By then Cream, will probably be dead too, then a murder scandal will have surfaced. Then I'd get you convicted... So the choice is yours!" He threatened Shadow.

Shadow thought long and hard about what he should do next.

Shadow in his head: "I really have to give it to that motherfucker for fighting for his life! I mean he really thinks I'll believe this bullshit he's telling me. But, wait, I remember that once in Sonic Adventure 2 that I did in fact kill a Chao and after it died, it kept haunting me in another body... Damn! Looks like I'll have to settle with him.."

Shadow: "Damn, you're good!" Cheese smirked as Shadow lowered his gun. "So if that's true then you are really some other Chao's soul?"

Cheese: "Well, according to Cream I was bought on sale at the black market, so I'm the first of my generation." He clarified.

Shadow: "So when a Chao isn't raised with love, he just dies completely?" he smirked.

Cheese: "Unfortunately, that's true..." he looked down. "Why would you want to know that?"

Shadow: "No reason... Anyways, I know you have to be at the wedding and all so let's talk." He said to gain Cheese's attention. "So I give you the price of life, instead of testing my luck with how much love you've been raised by. For you to keep my clone secret! Right?"

Cheese raised up from the desk and started to fly in the air.

Cheese: "Yes, you see, tick for tack!" He said while edging for the door.

Shadow: "Wait! If I get ANY indication that someone else may know about it, I will Chao-nap you again! And raise for you a few years with no love what-so-ever so you DIE PERMANENTLY!" He threatened.

Cheese just wanted to get to the wedding as fast as possible.

Cheese: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, look, I gotta go! See ya!" He said as he left the hotel.

With Cheese gone, he had nothing left to do.

Shadow: "Sonic is suspicious! Wait, that was before Cheese found out! Well, I guess I'll read up on how to raise a Chao so I know how to eliminate all love from it!" He said and left the hotel and went to a book store.

-Meanwhile-

Amigo had googled a wedding cake recipe on his phone, however it wasn't turning out right. Billy had came back into the kitchen, scared by Cream.

Billy: "What the hell kind of cake is that?" He looked at was supposed to be a vanilla classic wedding cake, but looked more like a camel shaped, red velvet cake.

Amigo: "I follow recipe correctly..." He spoke in English.

Billy: "Yay! You can speak ENGLISH for a minute, quick before your spanish syndrome comes back, we need to GET A CAKE!" He yelled with glee.

Amigo: "But me like this cake!" He complained.

Billy: "That's looks like a fucking camel! Maybe you can eat that by yourself, but that's gonna get us fired! Come on, think quickly!" He rushed the monkey.

Amigo started to cry; he worked very hard on the camel cake.

Billy: "Oh come on! This is no time for crying! Our jobs are at stake!"

Amigo is still upset with Billy's, words. He gets an attitude.

Billy: "Oh! Will you just grow the hell up!" He complained.

Amigo: "Ok." He said, hiding his true feelings, he was going to play it safe right now. However, he was going to get Billy later on.

Billy: "Alright! At least we are on the same page! So let's find a cake recipe, and THIS TIME it will be made right." He commanded.

Amigo: "Ok."

Billy: (reading the iPhone) "How about this gorgeous lavender cake?" He suggested.

Amigo: "Ok." He went with the flow.

Billy: "You know, you don't always have to say ok." He offered.

Amigo: "Ok." He said while getting a cake pan and taking his cake from off the counter.

Billy: "No, I mean really-"

Amigo: "Ok."

Billy: "Well, go get the the butter and eggs." He ordered.

Amigo smirked while getting the eggs. He gathered 4 for the cake and slid 6 of them in his pocket.

Amigo: "Ok." He smiled to himself.

-Meanwhile-

The time is now 3:49 P.M.

Eggman had an announcement to make.

Eggman: "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my guests. This was a very unfortunate lost and all, however, I'm sorry to inform you that if this wedding ceremony doesn't end at 4 o'clock, then we will have to end the service altogether. I apologize, but we've already started late and the time slot maximum is until 4pm. Once again, sorry to all." He announced over his microphone.

Everyone goes crazy, especially Cream.

Cream: "IF I CAN'T HAVE MY WEDDING, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU BITCHES!" She said with evil remarks. She has officially turned into a bridezilla and it seems like she could blow fire out of her mouth at any second.

The wedding room is trashed with all of the chairs being flipped over. The guests try to avoid Cream at all costs.

Knuckles: "Ba-baby, we don't need those stupid rings to prove that we love each other." He tried to calm her.

Cream: (Spins her head a full 360 degrees) "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE! I WANT THOSE FUCKING RINGS RIGHT NOW! AND CHEESE!" She yelled at her husband.

Knuckles backed away from her in fear.

Suddenly, Sonic got idea, but he had to discuss it with Amy first.

Sonic: "Amy, I have an idea, how about we let Cream and Knuckles use our rings? I mean just to get on with the wedding..." He suggested.

Amy: "Are you FUCKING serious!?" She said as she slapped Sonic across his forehead.

Sonic: "It was just a suggestion!" He said while rubbing his head.

Amy: "You know what that tells me? That tells you that you don't GIVE A FUCK about our wedding! How in the MOTHERFUCKING, blueville avenue are you going to ask some stupid shit like that!?" She cursed him out.

Sonic now regrets even talking to Amy in the first place.

Sonic: "No, I mean, I just wanted us to get away from here for our own safety..." He lied. "I was going to ask Eggman for more rings for our wedding!" He defended himself.

Amy: "Why would you ask him, when he's fucking right here, watching Cream go crazy? It doesn't fucking look like he has anymore rings does it? Dumb ass!" She angrily yelled at Sonic.

Sonic decided to sneak away from Amy.

Sonic: "Oh boy, Cream looks like she's gonna have a fit, I'm gonna see if I can calm her..." He said while leaving.

Amy: "Bitch! Get your ass back here!" She bellowed while running after him.

Cream was now yelling at Aiai, Mimi, and GonGon.

Cream: "THE FUCK ARE YOU APES DOING TO HELP ME?!" She yelled.

Mimi: "We-we are doing everything we can to help out the situation." She lied to calm the bride.

Aiai: "Yeah, we just started a search party for Cheese!"

Cream: "I DON'T SEE NO FUCKING SEARCH PARTY! EVERYONE IS STILL HERE NOT DOING A DAMN THING, WHILE MY WEDDING IS ABOUT TO BE CANCELED BECAUSE SOME JACKASS STOLE MY CHAO!"

GonGon: "We are very sorry but-" He was cut off.

Cream: "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!? YOU FUKCING LITTLE MONKIES STOLE MY LITTLE CHAO DIDN'T YOU!?" She said as she went ballistic.

Aiai: "Why-why would we take a Chao? Unless he had some bananas?" He tried to reason with her.

Mimi: "Yeah, you are falsely accusing us of chao-napping!"

Cream had no one to blame for Cheese's disappearance so she blamed who ever she saw first, which were the monkies.

Cream: "HEY! EVERYONE! THESE ARE THE MOTHERFUCKERS THAT STOLE CHEESE! KILL THEM!" She yelled to all of her guests.

Elise, was now taking to Gum, Ulala, and Pudding.

Elise: "She's taken it too far, falsely accusing random people.." She insulted the bride from afar.

Pudding: "I know right! Well, I guess we didn't even have to do anything to wreck this wedding!"

Elise: "You were planning to wreck it?" She said in disbelief.

Ulala: "Well, we really didn't want to wreck the wedding, just the marrige." She explained.

Elise: "Why? What do you have against them?"

Gum: "Nothing, it's just that we ALL want Knuckles. And we won't let anyone get in our way!"

Elise: "What if I were to tell Cream that you guys are trying to steal her man!" She threatened.

Pudding: "Well, you see, you wouldn't do that."

Ulala: "Because then we'd have to whip some princess A-S-S!"

Gum: "You value your face right? I hope so." All three of the girls threatened Elise.

Elise backed down even though she was not intimidated by the other females. She planned to smile in their faces and stab them in the back later.

Elise: "Of course I won't tell, I mean I couldn't possibly risk my health over this..." She lied.

Pudding: "Well good! Hey it's 3:55! And you know what that means!" She smirked.

Ulala: "This wedding is OVER!" She yelled with cheer.

Gum suddenly saw a tiny blue thing, she thought it could be a balloon she decided to take a closer look.

Gum: "Cheese?" She asked to make sure it was just a balloon.

Cream heard her because of her long ears and came stampeding over to Gum.

Cream: "WHERE IS HE!?" She bellowed.

Gum fell down as a result of the speed at which Cream ran.

Cheese: "I'm right here! Damn!? What the hell happened to you?" He questioned Cream while turning his back.

Cream: "Hush your mouth! You aren't old enough to use those words!" She scorned him.

Cheese: "I'm sorry-"

Cream: "Where were you? Were you Chao napped?"  
She cut him off.

Cheese: "I-"

Cream: "Wait there's no time for talking! Come on!"She pulled him into his position.

Cream: "EVERYONE! BACK TO YOUR SEATS! WE'RE GONNA FINISH THIS WEDDING IN 5 MINUTES!" She yelled with cheer while hugging Cheese.

Eggman: "We'll have to hurry! Only 4 minutes left!" He warned.

Everyone hurried to get the room back in order in about 2 minutes, leaving Cream and Knuckles only 2 minutes to finish the wedding.

Eggman: "Now!" he chuckled. "Will the ring bearer bring the rings?"

Cheese flew down the aisle at record speeds.

Sonic: "Dang, that was fast!" He joked.

The crowd laughed at Sonic's remark.

Knuckles and Cream quickly exchanged rings with just 57 seconds of their wedding left.

Eggman: "I now pronounce you egg and wife! I-I mean husband and wife! (He corrected himself) You may know kiss the bride!" He announced with a smile.

Cream and Knuckles pressed their lips together with a true passion that was adored by all. Except of course Sonic and Tails, who still had hatred in their hearts.

The crowd stood up clapping their hands and cheering in respect for Cream and Knuckles.

Cream and Knuckles held hands and had to run very fast down the aisle. They even had to literally fly over the broom, instead of jumping over the broom.

And then, with 10 seconds left, everyone had to get out of the wedding room and into the dinner/reception room starving. All except Eggman.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone sat at one large, oval-shaped, silver table in the dining room. There was also a 200 pound platinum chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The marble floors and walls gave the room an expensive feel to it. The fine china silverware had Eggman's initials engraved in them. The lighting was fair, not too dark or light. Also the room had no windows. The room was rather narrow and only had room for the table and the chairs. The ceiling had paintings of wedding rings with creepy images of Eggman. There was soft, classical music playing from speakers installed in the ceiling. Knuckles and Cream sat at the opposite ends of the table in royal chairs that were different from everyone else's. The bride and groom also had special buttons on their chairs that would signal the chefs, Billy and Amigo to come in. They awaited the deviled egg appetizers.

Cream: "Well, we did it!" She shouted to Knuckles who sat at the other end of the table.

Knuckles: "I love you!" He shouted back.

Cream: "I love you too!" She replied.

Everyone adored the affection they showed each other, however Big was growing tired of waiting.

Big: "Cream, can you tell Billy to bring the appetizers?" He asked the bride.

Cream pushed her button.

Button: "Billy will be here momentarily, please wait." The machine replied.

Big: "Now that's fancy!" He laughed at the button.

Rouge always had an eye for jewelry, as expected she was drawn to Cream's ring.

Rouge: "So Cream, can you show me your ring girl?" She said as she glared at the jewel.

Cream flashed her treasured ring to everyone by standing up.

Cream: "It's a 24 karat classic. It's made of pure diamond." She bragged.

Rouge in her head: "I don't care what no one says, that damn ring is mines! Damn? Where the hell does Eggman get money to buy that stuff? Oooh! I know, I'll steal it from her when she's asleep!"

Rouge: "That's very nice Cream!" She complimented, never losing her stare of that priced gem.

Amy: "See Sonic, LOOK at how beautiful HER ring is!" She said to Sonic who sat next to her.

Sonic: "I-I-I was just trying to help her out!" He explained.

Amy: "Bullshit!" She said as she crossed her arms.

Sonic: "No I-I mean..." He was cut off.

Amy: "Let's see what everyone else thinks!" She smiled evilly.

Sonic: "No!"

Amy: "Hey everyone, guess what Sonic did right before the wedding ended? He-" she was cut off.

Elise: "Was playing with himself!" She laughed.

The crowd laughed at the hilarious comment.

Sonic: "Used all of his... efforts... to show his love for Amy by offering to buy her a new house..." He shoved the words out of his mouth from the top of his head.

The group applauded the announcement. Cream clapped the loudest.

Sonic was relived.

Amy: "Now that's more like it!" She laughed.

Knuckles: "I think that deserves a toast!" He declared.

Wave: "Well that'd be hard since we DON'T HAVE our drinks yet!" She pointed out. "Hey! Push that button!" She ordered Knuckles.

Knuckles pushed the button.

Button: "Amigo will be here momentarily. Please wait."

-Meanwhile-

Billy: "Dude! Help me with the appetizers! They're pushing those buttons and getting mad!" He struggled with the 100 deviled eggs he had prepared. He stacked them on platters, 10 eggs per dish.

Amigo stood exactly where he was and didn't move at all.

Billy: "Amigo! GET YOUR MONKEY ASS OVER HERE!" He yelled.

Amigo was paying him back for forcing him to get rid of his camel cake. He ignored the boy once again.

Billy: "AMIGO!"

Amigo: "No!" The monkey argued.

Billy: "We are going to lose our jobs! HELP ME NOW!" He pleaded.

Amigo: "Pues, si perdemos nuestros trabajos-" He was cut off. (Well, if we lose our jobs-)

Billy: "Now is not the time for that Spanish shit! You heard what I said in English! Now do what the fuck I SAID!" He ordered.

Amigo wouldn't budge.

Billy: "When I get this dinner done, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" He threatened.

Billy lifted two trays of eggs and went to the dining room leaving Amigo alone.

Amigo gathered his eggs together.

Amigo: "Some wedding this will be!" He chuckled to himself.

-Meanwhile-

Espio: "That's the second time those buttons have been pushed! What gives?!" He complained.

Vector: "Well, me and you Charmy can always get the chefs for being late!" He snickered.

Espio: "Ok, when do we strike?"

Vector: "After dinner, we'll hang em'." He joked.

Espio laughed too but had to make sure Vector wasn't serious.

Espio: "We aren't really gonna hang them right?"

Vector shaked his head.

Espio: "No really! Are you serious?"

Vector shaked his head again.

Silver: "Really! You sat me right in front Tails!" He whispered to Blaze.

Blaze: "Well now you two can pretend that you are on a date!" She chuckled.

Tails: "Once again, talk shit about me behind me back!" He said to them.

Nights: "They're being mean to you Tails?" She heard what he said.

Tails: "Oh no, don't worry about this, I got it." He reassured her.

Blaze: "No Tails, we we're just-" She was cut off.

Tails: "Just what?" he said with an attitude.

Silver: "Just discussing... Our surprise for you!" He lied.

Tails: "Really? I love surprises!" He said joyfully. He knew that was a cover up.

Ulala: "What surprise?" She jumped in the conversation.

Blaze: "It's nothing-" She was cut off.

All conversation in the room was interrupted by Billy finally bringing in the appetizers. Everyone stared at those eggs like they were their last meal.

Billy: "Sorry I'm late! Here are the first batch of appetizers!" He apologized with two platters of eggs in his hands.

Everyone watched with much anticipation as he set the eggs in front of Cream.

Cream: "Idk what the fuck y'all getting up for! I'm the bride! I get first dibbs!" She explained.

Everyone watched as Cream put the first deviled egg in her mouth. Sonic fantasized as he watched her eat.

Sonic in his head: "Oh yeah! Put that egg in your mouth!"

Cream: "Damn! Y'all really have to watch me!?" She complained.

No one took their stare away from Cream as she continued to eat. Their stomachs growled louder with each egg she popped in her mouth.

Cream: "Ok. I've had enough eggs, since Big is sitting next to me, he gets the platters next!" She declared as she made the mistake of passing the eggs to Big.

Big couldn't control his hunger and instantly ate all of the remaining eggs! Everyone stared at him with extreme hatred.

Big: (burps) "That was good!" He chuckled.

There is an awkward silence.

Everyone: "DAMN! YOU FAT ASS!" They all yelled at him at the same time.

Big: "Hehe! Sorry!" The fat cat apologized.

Amy: "Cream! Kick his ass out!" She ordered.

Billy: "Don't worry, I've got 8 more egg dishes in the kitchen!" He reassured them and left the room.

Everyone was relived.

Wave: "Hurry the fuck up with the rest!" She threatened Billy. "Or I'm gonna bust a cap in-"

Shadow A.: "Please refrain from using such bad language!" He cut Wave off.

Wave: "Nigga please, I'll say whatever the hell I wanna say!" She fired back.

Shadow A.: "But it is NOT POLITE to use those words at a wedding reception!"

Wave: "Jet, hold my weave!" She rose up. "I'm about to bust a cap in this Nigga ass!"

Jet: "You don't wear a weave!" He chuckled.

Wave ignored Jet and stared at the Shadow Android while making fists.

Cream: "Please Wave, just let it go." She asked.

Wave: "So you just gonna let this motherfucker tell me what's what?"

Shadow A.: "Please, I just don't do well with confrontation!" He pleaded.

Wave: "Please, put em' up Nigga!" She yelled.

Just then the Shadow Android got a text from Eggman.

Eggman: "Come back to the ceremony room ASAP. There is a meeting."

Cream: "Wave! Stop!" She yelled.

Wave was about to land a punch when she was interrupted.

Shadow A.: "Sorry to leave, but I have to... Use the facilities! Please forgive me Cream." He said as he rose from his seat and left out of the room.

Wave: "Pussy!" She insulted him as he left.

Cream: "Wave! That's enough!" She yelled.

Wave: "Girl, don't get mad at me! I'm just sticking up for myself." She explained. "Shoot, you should be glad to see another sister sticking up for herself against a man!"

Amy: "I know that's right!" She smiled as she gave Wave a high-five.

Cream: "Well this is my wedding, and if there is anymore fights involving ANYONE then they will be kicked out." She announced.

Alex Kidd: "I know you heard that Amy!" He chuckled. "I mean, with a mouth sore like that, I think you need medical attention."

Everyone glared at Amy's mouth sore.

Tikal: "Oh Amy! What happened?" She asked concerned.

Reala: "Yeah, looks like you were abused!" He added. "Your man been beating on you?" He asked.

Knuckles shrugged and looked the other way.

Amy in her head: "Oh shit! That damn Alex Kidd just had to run his big fat mouth! Well I gotta cover this up somehow, think Amy, think."

Amy: "Oh it's nothing, I just... Got hit by a chair when I was... On the floor looking for Cheese!" She lied. "I mean, those steel chairs can really make a mark can't they..." she fake laughed.

Alex Kidd: "Wow, that's funny considering that Jet, Wave, Storm, and I noticed it when you walked down the aisle." He countered.

Amy in her head: "Shit!"

-Meanwhile-

Recommend song: Sonic Heroes: Mystic Mansion

Eggman and both Shadows were in the ceremony room still.

Eggman: "What took you so long Android?"

Android: "Sorry master, I almost got into a fight with one of the guests." He explained.

Eggman: "Android! You are supposed to be nice! Does Cream even think you're friendly?" He yelled at the robot.

Android: "I tried my best to avoid all forms of violence. It appears that I was targeted by her."

Eggman: "Well, I've called both of you here to review a few things."

Shadow: "Get on with it!"

Eggman: "Why did you let Cheese go? I thought I would get to save a few dollars if this wedding was cancelled.

Shadow: "He threatened me-" He was cut off.

Eggman: "You let a little MOTHERFUCKING Chao get the best of you! Why I outta..." He scorned Shadow.

Shadow: "Sorry, it won't happen again." He apologized.

Eggman: "Anyways... I know that some of the guests will want to stay back at the hotel, so I'm counting on YOU TWO to stop them at all costs! I have the space for them, but I can't afford another 20 motherfuckers in that hotel!" He explained.

Android: "I have a question, master, do you plan to eliminate all of the guests as well as the original targets?"

Eggman: "Why... Actually yes... Now that I think about it, I'd be much more evil if I killed all of SEGA's main characters..." He said. "Change of plans, I think I will allow some of the guests in the hotel to promote them to stay instead of going home. But you two have to be the gate-keepers and report to me who is entering the building."

Shadow: "Ok, sure doctor..." He agreed fakely.

Android: "You wish is my command!"

Eggman: "Another thing, no one knows that there are two of you, RIGHT!"

Shadow: "Of course not!" He lied.

Android: "Why never." he told the truth.

Eggman: "Ok, now that that is out of the way. I wanted to show you my blueprints in the animal crematorium."

Eggman layed a large map of the crematorium on a table before the hedgehogs.

Eggman: (Pointing to a section of the map) "This is where they will enter. As you can see, it has exit signs to fool them into thinking that they are leaving. The door will lead them into what looks like outside, but is really just an outside simulation. They will think that you are leading them to safety." He glanced at the Android.

Android in his head: "So, I'll lead them that way! That will ensure that everyone is safe!" He thought as he smirked.

Eggman: "You got that!?" Android nodded. "Ok, now continue through until you step on a tree stump. There is a switch that will swallow the ground right before their feet. It will be dark so they will not even see it coming. Make sure you jump fast enough, or you will fall in too!" He cautioned. "They will fall right into the crematorium and land on a conveyer belt-" he was cut off.

Shadow: "Question! What if some of them try to fly back up?!"

Eggman: "Hehe, good question Shadow, that's why you will push the stump button again to reseal the ground!" He chuckled evilly.

Shadow: "Damn! You are one evil motherfucker!" He smiled.

Android: "Please proceed." He asked Eggman.

Eggman: "Ahem; then the conveyer belt will lead them into a lava filled room. But they won't be burned, not yet anyway. They will start to panic and run back on the conveyer belt, that's when I will increase the speed on it. Once they realize that they have no choice, I will lower the carbon monoxide gas to slow them down. They will then be shot each by me with an AK-47. When most of them are dead, I will bring out the giant metal blades that will slice all of their heads off, but leave them still on top of the bodies. At that point, all of them should be dead."

Android: "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Eggman: "Then they will be filtered into the crematorium truck, because who wants a bunch of animal blood all over? The truck, driven by one of my robots will bring to the the top of the burning pit; which is sort of like a volcano, where I will take out and drop each body part and organ in these burning depths of hell one by one by hand and watch the ashes burn with gratitude. Including the brains and all intestines. Android, I want you to record that segement, as I will treasure it for the rest of my life."

Both animals look at the doctor like he is crazy.

-Meanwhile-

Amy was relived to not be the subject because Billy has come back with more appetizers to steal everyone's attention.

Knuckles: "Hey, get some of those over here!" He yelled.

Billy immediately rushed over to the groom's side of the table.

Knuckles took a handful of deviled eggs and the passed the platters to the two people sitting next to him, Elise and Blaze.

Elise: "Ewww, these things smell like shit! I don't want any!" She said as she passed them to Tails.

Jet: "Oh so now you too good to eat deviled eggs?" He responded.

Elise: "I think I have a right to eat what I want!" She stormed at him.

Jet: "Booshie ass!" He insulted her.

Tikal: "Really Jet? I don't think you'd like it if someone told you what to eat!" She defended Elise.

Elise: "I know right! Sometimes you just have to ignore ignorant people!"

Jet: "You also have to ignore motherfuckers who think that they are better than every one else."

Elise: "Don't hate me cause I'm classy!" She said with pride.

Tikal: "Yeah, don't hate her cause you ain't her!" She smirked.

Jet: "You think that just because you're some upper-class bitch that you can spit on the rest of us! Well, I'm here to tell you that you ain't shit!" He replied.

Tikal: "Well I'd rather be classy than trashy!"

Nights: "I'm gonna have to agree with Jet on this one, I mean you've been trashing Cream and Knuckles since they walked down the aisle!" She came to Jet's aid.

Jet: "At least someone's got sense around here!" He said to Nights.

Cream: "Oh really?" She glared at the princess.

Now it was Elise's turn to be roasted.

Elise: "Well I mean sorry Cream, but the dress is a bit large on you. You look like a first grader in that." She laughed. "But don't get mad at me, that's just my opinion."

Half of the table laughed at Elise's comment. Cream thought about what to say.

Cream: "I'm not going to kick you out of my wedding because you insult me. Hell, I let Amy in it!" She explained. "Instead, since you want to talk shit about others, we'll talk shit about you!" She announced.

Jet: "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled. "Everyone, I'm Princess Elise and think I'm better than the rest of these motherfuckers because I have a "royal" ass!" He imitated Elise.

Everyone laughed at his remark. Cream even gave him a standing ovation. Elise began to get angry.

Elise: "Everyone I'm Motherfucker Jet" She pretended that was his full name. "And I'm thee shit because I have a green dick!" She countered.

Tikal: "I ain't eating that pickle!" She added.

Everyone laughed even more at her remark. Tikal even gave her a standing ovation. Jet started to get mad.

Jet: "Well yo mama so old that when she breastfeed it comes out like this!" He said while blowing out white powder.

All the guys laughed at the joke. Of course, Elsie had to get him back.

Elise: "Yo mama so fat that her ear rings are car rims."

All the girls and guys laughed at this joke. Jet was trying to come back at her.

Jet: "Yo mama so... She so..." He was cut off.

Storm: "Yo mama so ugly that even Shrek wouldn't bone her!" He saved Jet.

This joke got the most laughter. Elise couldn't get another joke out.

Elise: "Yo mama so..." She was cut off.

Jet: "Save it! You're done!"

Elise tried to think but she knew she was done.

Elise: "Can I be excused?" She asked Cream.

Cream: "Not so funny when you're the ass of the joke is it?" She taunted. "Yeah, get out."

Elise left the room.

Jet: "That outta teach that royal pain-in-the-ass!" he declared.

Cream: "I'll say, you really turned that Barbie into Barbecue!" She complimented Jet.

Everyone laughed.

-Meanwhile-

Billy had returned to the kitchen with more appetizer platters to get.

Billy: "I hope you can run fast as hell because when I get done with these appetizers, you gotta serve the main course! And I'm not helping your ass either!" He threatened the angry monkey.

Amigo glanced Billy, he had a point.

Amigo: "Ok!" He said while walking to Billy. "Amigo will help Billy!"

Billy: "Nope, I serve what I made and you serve what you made!" He declined.

Amigo: "But!" He complained.

Billy: "You should have helped me when I asked! Now get the fuck out of my way!" He scorned Amigo while pushing him out of the way.

Amigo stole one of the egg platters that Billy was carrying to get back at him.

Billy: "DO NOT START THIS SHIT! I WILL FUCK YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" He said while dropping the other platter he was carrying.

Amigo taunted him by making monkey noises and sticking his tongue out on top of a table.

Billy had had enough of him.

-Meanwhile-

On the way to the bathroom to cry her eyes out, Elise happened to stumble past the ceremony room.

Elise: "Dr. Eggman?" She was shocked. "What the hell!? 2 Shadows?"

She decided to put her head to the wall where she couldn't be seen.

Android: "You-you want me to record some shit like that?!" He complained.

Eggman: "You're damn right I do! If someone had fucked up all of your plans for all those years you'd want to do the same." He explained.

Shadow: "Sorry, but damn man! I mean, even I have more heart than that!"

Eggman: "Hmmmm, I guess I'll kill you right here and now then!" He threatened.

Shadow: "Bring it bastard! I love a good match!" He challenged.

Android: "Stop! You two are getting distracted! We need to focus!" He yelled.

Eggman and Shadow got out of their fighting poses.

Eggman: "Well I guess he's right..." He said with a sigh.

Shadow: "What the heck did you build him with? He's too nice and shit!" He asked.

Eggman: "Well, it takes a real heart to build a "polite" machine.

Android: "You'd know that if you weren't so-" He was cut off.

Eggman: (ignoring them) "Well, remember we kill them at-" He was cut off by a noise.

Just then Elise's cellphone went off.

Elise: "Shit!" she said as she tucked her phone away.

Android: "I sense someone..."

Eggman: "That noise came from over there!" He yelled while running over.

Elise got up and instantly started running. Unfortunately, one of her shoes came off.

Shadow: "It's a girl!" He said while picking up her high heel shoe.

Android: "You know, that's not guaranteed, I mean-" He was cut off.

Eggman: "Damn! I guess the bitch got away... Shadow, I mean Android, you go back to the dinner room and find out who it was. Shadow and I have to hide because they will wonder where I went and suspect that I'm tricking them. Don't mention me! We'll be searching the rest of the chapel for the culprit." He commanded.

Shadow and the Android obeyed their creator.

-Meanwhile-

Cheese was remembering his Chao-napping. He began to twitch at even the thought of it.

Knuckles: "Cheese? You ok?" He asked the blue balloon shaped animal sitting in the middle of the table.

Cheese took a deep breath.

Cream: "Oh yeah, how's my baby?!" She asked.

Cheese doesn't answer for a minute.

Cream: "Ch-" She was cut off.

Cheese: "NO! DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING OK!? I WAS CHAO-NAPPED 2 HOURS AGO AND NERALY LOST MY LIFE! BUT OF COURSE ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DO IS TALK SHIT ABOUT EACH OTHER INSTEAD OF FOCUSING ON A REAL ISSUE!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly Cheese remembered what Shadow said, it echoed in his head over and over again. Now he knew he had to some how take back what he just said.

Knuckles: "Who Chao-napped you?"

Cream: "I'm-I'm sorry baby! I just got caught up in-"

Rouge: "Who would do such a thing to a little cute Chao like you?"

Aiai: "See Cream! And you blamed us!" He taunted at Cream.

Cream: "Look here orangoutang ass! I was in a bad mood and that was just rage taking over me! I never meant to -" She was cut off.

Mimi: "Save it for the judge!" She interrupted Cream.

Cream: "Oh no she didn't-" She cut off again.

Aiai: "Yeah, we've filed a law suit against you!"

Cream: "Yeah right." She knew that wasn't true. "Like a lawyer is gonna defend a bunch of stupid ass monkies!"

GonGon: "I hope you have $2.5 million on you." He threatened.

Cream: "Oh, so now yelling at someone is illegal!?"

Mimi: "Kidnapping is a serious crime, if he didn't pop up at the last minute and had your wedding been canceled, then you definitely would have chewed our heads off and took us to court for something we didn't even do." She explained.

Aiai: "Therefore, we have the right to sue for emotional distress and potential false imprisonment."

Cream: "Says who? And last time I check, potential false imprisonment is not a crime."

GonGon: "Should I tell her?" He looked at Mimi and Aiai.

Mimi: "Nope, she'll find out later, anyways let the kid speak." She answered.

Cheese: "No, never mind! Pay no attention to what I just said!" He tried to cover up what he said.

Knuckles: "Now Cheese it's not polite to lie, now could you please tell us who kidnapped you?" He said calmly.

Cheese: "Why haven't the next batch of appetizers come yet?" He tried to change the subject.

Beat: "Dude, it's ok, I mean I was kidnapped before too."

Gum: "Really?" She was in disbelief.

Beat: "Ummmm, yeah." He thought of a lie. "But I don't remember it at all though."

Gum: "Funny, you remember that you were kidnapped but don't remember any of it."

Beat: "But what I remember is that I can't remember the time that I remembered that I was kidnapped because I can't remember it." His said like a tongue twister.

Gum: "How do you not remember the time that you can't remember that you claim you remembered that you were kidnapped?" She said confused.

Beat: "Because, if I couldn't remember it, then I can't clearly remember the time that I remembered when I was kidnapped. Only certain kids can remember the time they were kidnapped only if they were old enough to remember."

Gum: "How old were you when you were kidnapped? Better yet, how old were you when you remembered the time in which you were able to remember that you were kidnapped?"

Beat: "I don't remember how I was cause I was unable to remember the time when I remember I was kidnapped." He explain.

The others were now lost in their conversation.

Gum: "Bullshit! Because All kids trust me would be able to remember the time-" She was cut off.

Amy: "I bet you'll remember the time I kick your ass!" She taunted them.

Everyone laughed at her joke. Cheese was happy that the heat was taken off of him.

Beat: "But it's not my fault I can't remember the time that I remembered that I was kidnapped!" He explained.

Sonic: "Knowing Beat, he probably wouldn't remember!"

Beat: "Remembering things is hard for me! It's like I can never remember-"

Everyone sighed.

Cream: "Ok everyone remember, the NEXT MOTHERFUCKER TO SAY THE WORD "REMEMBER" WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE WEDDING RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. "Now Cheese, please tell us who chao-napped you?"

Cheese had the perfect answer.

Cheese: "Sorry, I don't REMEMBER!" He said with a laugh.

-Meanwhile-

Elise had no where to go, so she decided to go to the kitchen. She witnessed a chase scene between the chefs. She decided to put on one of the chef's outfits hanging on a wall near her. She also took her crown off for a chef's hat.

Billy: "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 2 SECONDS TO PUT THAT EGG DISH DOWN!" He threatened Amigo.

Amigo: "Pues, que el joda vas a hacer?" He taunted. (Well, what the fuck are you gonna do?)

Billy began to charge at the monkey when he was interrupted.

Elise: "Excuse me, but if this is how the kitchen is operated, I have no choice but to get both of you fired." She threatened as if she was a food inspector.

Billy stopped dead in his tracks. Amigo did the same. They actually thought she was a food inspector.

Billy: "Oh please Mrs. Food Inspector! It was his fault, get him fired!" He blamed Amigo.

Amigo: "Ay, por favor señora inspectora de comida! Es su falta, hizo el perder su trabajo!" He blamed Billy. (Oh please Mrs. Food Inspector! It was his fault, make him lose his job!)

Elise: "I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish." Billy stuck his tongue at Amigo. "But don't get happy Billy because I still have to let both of you go." She said coldly.

Billy and Amigo got on their hands and knees.

Billy: "Please! I have a family to support!" He began to fake cry. "I'll do anything! Anything!" He lied and pleaded.

Amigo: "Amigo too!" He pleaded and lied as well.

Elise in her head: "Damn! I didn't think I'd get this far! I should make them suck my... Hahahah! Elise you're a bad girl! Hmmm, I guess I'll just help them out, I mean this wedding has enough problems as is. But first I gotta have fun!"

Elise: "Nope, go pack your bags!" She ordered.

The egg boy and monkey were now crying for real this time.

Billy: "Please!" He was still begging.

Amigo: "Por favor!" He was sobbing. (Please!)

Elise: "Well..." She was cut off.

Billy: "I'll do it!" He didn't even know what she asking.

Elise: "I was gonna say, well I hope this job was fun for you two!" She laughed evilly.

Amigo: "No!"

Billy: "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEASE!? Can we have another chance?"

Elise: "You boys are so cute when you're begging!" She laughed. "Now get up! I'm gonna help you get these appetizers out!"

Both boys rose up super quick.

Billy: "Yes ma'am!"

Amigo: "Si, señorita!" (Yes ma'am!)

Elise: "But you can't tell ANYONE that I'm a food inspector ok? Then I'll have no choice but to fire both you then!" She reminded them. "For now I'm in charge! Billy, Amigo, get the rest of those appetizers ready right fucking now!" She commanded.

Both chefs listened to her every word like she was a goddess of some sort.

-Meanwhile-

Cream: "Ok Cheese! Since you want to be a smart-ass, I don't give a fuck what happened to you! You deserved it! Now get the fuck out!" She yelled at Cheese.

Cheese in his head: "Sweet Jesus!"

Cheese: "Aww, but I can't remember-"

Cream: "I SAID-" She cut him off.

Cheese: "Ok, chill out bitch!" He insulted her as he walked out.

Cream: "Oooooh! You wait until we get home-" She was cut off.

The Shadow Android has re-joined the dinner.

Rouge: "Well, where the hell have you been?" She questioned him.

Android: "Ummm, please refrain from us-"

Cream: "Using that language in a wedding setting!" She finished his sentence for him. "Yeah motherfucker we know what you're going to say, and where we're you? It has never taken anyone that long in a bathroom! Unless of course you were..." She laughed.

Android: "Bit-" He was cut off by himself.

Everyone gasped at was going to come out of his mouth.

Android in his head: "Oh my god! I almost cursed! I guess it's in my blood; I better save myself..."

Android: "What?! I was just gonna say, bitter, is the taste of those devil eggs I bet!" He said with a laugh.

Big: "Even Froggy knows that that is bullshit!"

Everyone laughed at the fat man.

Android in his head: "Even Froggy knows that your fat ass ate all of his frog food!"

The robot ignored his comment as if it didn't happen. Billy and Amigo had came with 4 more platters of deviled eggs.

Billy: "Ok, these are the last of the appetizers!" He announced as he passed the dishes to the only guests who hadn't had any yet.

Everyone munched on the eggs, all except Tails and Silver who still hadn't had any yet.

Big: "Last one! IT'S MINES!" He yelled while racing to get it.

Tails: "Sorry Big, but I haven't had any yet, so I think that "I" should get it!" He defended himself.

Big: "Bullshit! I deserve to have it!" He cursed.

Cream: "You do want to live to eat the cake right Big?" She asked.

Big: "HELL YEAH!" He screamed.

Cream: "And you've already had more than 20 appetizers right?"

Big: "Yeah..." He looked down.

Cream: "So... SIT YOUR FAT ASS DOWN AND LET SOMEONE ELSE EAT YOU FUCKING FAT ASS!" She yelled.

Big felt bad and put his hands over his eyes.

Cream: "Have a nice day Big!" She finished.

Everyone laughed at her.

Tails: "Now, before I was rudely interrupted-"

Silver: "Ahem! Excuse me, but I never got any either, so move aside you two tailed freak!" He insulted Tails as he scooted the egg dish towards him.

Blaze: "Gee I wonder who should get it more?" She said sarcastically.

Tails: "Well I should, since I was actually IN the wedding!" He scooted the egg dish closer to him.

Silver: "Well I payed good money to attend this wedding, so I'll be damned before I miss out on the appetizers!" He scooted the dish back.

Tails: "Cream," He looked to her. "Knuckles" He glanced at him. "This is YOUR wedding, so please tell him to fuck off!" He ordered.

Cream and Knuckles didn't say anything.

Cream in her head: "You really think I'm helping your ass out! The one who's trying to steal MY man?! You know the mental institution isn't far from here..."

Knuckles in his head: "Sorry, but I don't love you anymore Tails... Now if only I could say that..."

Tails: "Oh so really? You guys won't help me?" He scorned them.

Silver: "And they have GOOD reason not to!" He shoved the dish back to him.

Tails: "Dude! Give me the egg!" He demanded.

Silver: "Why?"

Tails: "Because I FUCKING SAID SO!" He yelled at Silver.

Silver: "Make me!" He said as he put his hands on the appetizer.

Tails reached over the table and also put his hands on the egg as well.

Blaze in her head: "Oh I see what they're doing! That's a creative way to hold hands! But seriously, they should just split it..."

Silver in his head: "Well, at least I got to hold his hand. It's so soft! But this egg is mines god damn it!"

Tails in his head: "So this is what his hands feel like... I wish we could argue over this stupid egg forever..."

Silver: "Fuck off!" He said trying to make Tails lose his grip.

Tails: "Gimmie!" He struggled to grip the egg.

Blaze: "How about you guys just split it down the middle?" She suggested.

Silver and Tails ignored her and continued to argue childishly over the deviled egg.

Silver: "Dude!" He yelled while fighting over the egg.

Tails: "It's mines!" He demanded.

Silver pushed Tails' hand off egg and began to put it in his mouth.

Tails: "Nooo!" He yelled.

Silver put half of the egg in his mouth, but Tails wasn't having it.

Tails jumped over the table and bit the other half of the egg that wasn't in Silver's mouth. Their lips touched. Half the egg went in Tails' mouth, the other in Silver's.

Tails in his head: "Oh my fucking god! I can't believe I did that shit! Way to go Tails, now he'll never talk to you again! But he had the softest lips EVER... I regret it but then I don't... Well it doesn't matter, at least Knuckles still loves me..."

Silver in his head: "Oh my fucking god! I can't believe he did that shit! I'm definitely adding good kisser to his resume! I care about what others say, but I have needs too! What's a boy to do? Maybe this is a sign... Damn Blaze, you see what happens when you sit two-" His thoughts were cut short.

Everyone stared in disgust at Tails and Silver.

Pudding: "Damn, Tails is it that serious? I mean it's just a damn egg!" She scorned him.

Espio: "You basically took it out of his mouth with your mouth!" He said disgusted.

Tails looked emberassed. Silver ran to the bathroom to "pretend" he didn't like it.

Tails: "Well I mean, those are some good eggs..." He was cut off.

Amy: "I don't give a damn how good a food is, you don't-"

Big: "Look, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it." He defended Tails. "Imagine if someone else was eating the last of your favorite food? Wouldn't you try anything to get it from them?"

No one responds for 2 minutes. They all look sick to their stomachs until the silence is broken.

Ulala: "Funny, someone your size would say that!" She teased.

Reala: "Either way you slice it, that's nasty shit..." He said. "I mean who wants someone else... Ewww, I can't even say it..."

Blaze in her head: "He knew he liked it! Why can't he just be man enough to admit it... Boy oh boy..."

Tails looked down at his empty plate with shame, it was now his turned to be fried.

Tails in his head: "So what if I kissed him in the process of taking the egg? That's my life and I don't give a fuck what any of you motherfuckers think about it ok?"

Rouge: "I think you should make him leave Cream, I mean, he made everyone sick!" She suggested.

Tails was already feeling depressed as is, he began to rise from his chair.

Knuckles knew he loved Cream, but still had 18% of feelings left for Tails. He knew he had to fight to keep him there. The best way would be to change the subject.

Knuckles: "Rouge, that's not fair considering he didn't say the r-word." He defended Tails.

Cream in her head: "Now's my chance to get his ass out of MY wedding! Knuckles will be mine once and for all! But then again, I already kicked Elise and Cheese out... I mean damn, I gotta have someone at my wedding. Oooh! I know! I'll crush his heart later when I have Knuckles tell him the truth! Besides, I like a little competiton..."

Cream: "Damn, I need to have some people here don't I? Tails, don't you move a muscle!" She said with a smile.

Tails actually wanted to find Silver, but now he had to stay or else everyone'd get suspicious. He was shocked she let him stay.

Tails: "Why, thank you, it'd be my pleasure..." He said with a fake smile.

-Meanwhile-

Cheese was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He began to talk to himself.

Cheese: "(sighs) One day I have to tell them..." He said with a sob. "I mean you can't hold a secret for ever... This should never happen to anyone my age!" He yelled at himself.

Silver came into the bathroom. He heard the Chao yelling.

Silver: "Awww, what's wrong little guy?" He tried to comfort him.

Cheese: "Don't talk to me!" He snapped at him.

Silver was shocked at his answer.

Silver: "Ok. That's fine I guess." He said sadly while looking at his reflection in another reason.

5 minutes go by with no interaction between them.

Cheese in his head: "What am I doing? What do I have to lose? It's obvious he wants to help."

Cheese: "Silver?" He turned his head.

Silver: "Yes." He said, it was clear that her been crying.

Cheese: "Have you ever been kidnapped?"

Silver: "No..."

Cheese: "Well, could you listen to me?" He pleaded.

Silver: "Sure, anything for a friend..." He replied.

Cheese: "Listen, don't tell anyone, but Shadow is the one who kidnapped me."

Silver took a minute to process his words.

Silver: "Don't worry, I've got bigger problems, your secret is safe with me."

Cheese had a big smile on his face.

Cheese: "Thank you. At least I can talk to someone... Hey why are you sad? I mean I was kidnapped and I'm smiling."

Silver: "Better kidnapped than gay..." He said sadly.

Cheese couldn't bieleve what he heard.

Cheese: "Oh..." He was stunded.

Silver: "Some days I wish I could die rather than be gay... I mean, your quality of life is so bad that death doesn't sound like the worst after a while..." He explained.

Cheese: "Well, it's ok-" He was cut off.

Silver: "NO IT'S NOT!" he began to tear up. "NO ONE LOOKS AT YOU THE SAME ANYMORE! BASICALLY LIFE IS HELL!" He yelled as tears filled his face.

Cheese is super shocked at the hedeghog's actions, he tries to make him feel better. He starts to feel bad for him.

Cheese: "Silver-"

Silver: "CHEESE! I AM MISERABLE IN THIS LIFE! I CAN'T EVEN SHOW WHO I LOVE TO ANYONE! YOU'VE NEVER FELT THAT PAIN BEFORE SO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled while grabbing a knife from his pocket.

Cheese: "P-p-put that down!" He was scared that Silver would use it on him.

Silver: "Really Cheese? You really think I would do such a thing to you?"

Cheese: "Well, you scared me.."

Silver: "YOU'RE LUCKY! YOU'RE THE STRAIGHT ONE! YOU'RE GONNA FIND A BEAUTIFUL GIRL SOMEDAY AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE!" He held the knife right side up.

Cheese in his head: "Once again, the festivities of national "Kill Cheese Day" continue! Ok, I'm sick of fighting for my life, this is it."

Silver: "YOU DESERVE TO LIVE!" Cheese looked confused. "I WISH I COULD BE LIKE YOU SOMEDAY... BUT NO, STUPID ASS SILVER JUST HAD TO BE GAY!" He screamed bringing the knife to his chin.

Cheese knew Silver was going to kill himself.

Cheese: "Silver stop!-"

Silver: "NO, IF I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS LIFE THEN I'D RATHER DIE! LIKE I SAID, YOU'LL HAVE A GREAT LIFE AND I WILL HAVE A FUCKED UP ONE! THEREFORE I DESERVE TO DIE!" He brought the knife closer to his neck.

Cheese: "SILVER-!" He was cut off.

-Meanwhile-

Elise and the boys finally get the main course underway.

Elise: "Now amigo you start the entrées!" She ordered the monkey.

Amigo followed her instructions instantly to avoid "losing his job". He grabbed two plates of paella and went out of the room.

Billy: "Well, what the hell could I do?" He questioned Elise.

Elise now had her chance.

Elise: "Lock the door." She ordered.

Billy: "For what?" He looked at her strange.

Elise: "Just do it or you're fired!"

Billy shut the door but pretended to lock it, he wasn't sure to trust Elise.

Elise dropped her pants to ground as soon as she held him shut the door.

Billy was shocked as hell.

Billy: "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He looked at her throbbing pussy.

Elise: "You are an egg hatcher right?" She joked while looking at him while fingering herself.

Billy: "YOU AIN'T NO MOTHERFUCKING FOOD INSPECTOR! YOU A HOE!" The boys exclaimed.

Elise tried to pursue the boy.

Elise: "Look, I am a food inspector, but I'm lonely and need you to hatch my eggs if you know what I mean." She asked with a sexy smirk.

Billy now knew what was gonna happen. He didn't say anything as she masturbated on top of the counter top. He had a family at home but his wife was giving him problems. He had a decision to make.

Elise: "Oh come on! I'm ovulating!" She begged like a whore.

Billy: " You do know I'm married right? And not really to you!" The boy fired.

Elise: "Wife's never stopped me before! Come on, you can't pass this up! I'm a fucking princess!"

Billy continued to watch the woman. He began to get turned on.

Elise: "Please Billy, just do this, for me!" She begged.

Billy hesitated.

Elise: "Dude my pussy's already busted! What ya wanting for?"

Billy had made up his mind.

Elise: "BILLY!?"

Billy took a step closer and grabbed a wooden spoon.

-Meanwhile-

There is a long silence in the dining room. It seemed like everyone was either tired of everyone else or just felt the need to check their cellphones.

Sonic on his phone: "Umm excuse me, can I ask why the hell you ain't texting me?" He texted to Cream.

Cream: "Sorry it's just... I was so damn busy lol." She couldn't bare tell him how she felt yet.

Sonic: "It's ok babe. Well u are coming back to my room 2nite?"

Cream tried to think of any excuse or lie to cover this one up. Knuckles starts texting her as well.

Knuckles: "Baby, so we gonna "do it" tonight?" He texted.

Cream felt like panicking. She decided to seek help.

Cream: "Tikal, what should I do, knuckles and sonic both want me to spend the night with them tonight... I really love Knuckles now, but I don't wanna break Sonic's heart rn... Any advice?" She typed.

Tikal: "WTH!? You're playing with fire girl..."

Cream: "Wow that makes me feel ALOT better! Not :("

Tikal: "Sorry but u deserve whatever happens to u. U need to pick one guy and kick the other one to the curb!" She demanded.

Cream: "Well..."

Tikal: "Or u could fuck both of them and become a hoe! There's always that option in every situation! Lmfao!"

Cream: "Hmmmm..."

Tikal: "WTF! UR ACTUALLY CONSIDERING THAT!? 0.o"

Cream: "Fuck off!"

Tikal: "Ok, how about I just announce ur business to everyone sitting here!?" She threatened.

Cream: "You wouldn't do that, are u supposed to be a Christian anyway? Christians don't stir up trouble!"

Tikal: "I'm not stirring anything up, ur bringing all this on yourself! It is my job as a Christian to report infidelity!"

Cream: "Look just leave me alone! I'll make my own decisions!"

Tikal: "Coming from the one that asked me for advice! I should tell them everything RIGHT NOW!"

Cream: " LOL I wish u could! Don't get shit twisted!" She fired back.

Tikal: "Ok, well remember, this ur fault I'm doing this!" she texted back while rising up in her chair.

Tikal: "I have an announcement to make!" she yelled across the table for all to hear.

Cream: "Sit your ass d-" She was cut off.

Amigo had came in the room with the first two entrées that commanded all attention.

Knuckles: "Over here, the groom and bride are getting the first ones!" He commanded.

Tikal looked at him with a stern look on her face.

Amigo brought the meal to Knuckles first then have the second to Cream.

Everyone gazed at the paellas like they were their last meals ever. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello I am proud to announce that the rest of chapter 13 will be finished on either 1/13/14 or 1/12/14! I know you guys have been waiting a while for the rest of the story. I also can tell you that chpater 14 will becoming soon as well! So please keep the love coming for future chapters! I spent hours and hours on chapter which is why it's the longest of the chapters!


End file.
